All's Fair In Love And War
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: No emotions were held there. They were empty pits of darkness that she could get lost in if she let herself. That's when she noticed that those eyes were the eyes of a dead man. Noah Puckerman… was dead inside.  ORIGINAL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

**

* * *

Chap 1 ~ Prologue**

"I can't do this!" Hushed whispers carried through the silent empty corridors of McKinley High.

Classes had yet to start and the school was still empty at the early hours of the Monday morning other than a few select students who were huddled together in the school's auditorium.

"You can and you will" The next voice was laced with warning as the most unexpected of people stood towering over the nervous figure of Jacob Ben Israel.

"But!" Jacob stuttered out as he started to visibly shake in fear of the teenage girl that glared down at him in a way that she had never done before.

"No buts Jacob. You will do this and if you choose not to then we both know what will happen don't we?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow at the frightened boy waiting until he nodded his head before continuing. "That's right Jacob because if your mother does just so happens to find out that you have been harassing not only myself but also many other girls at both temple and school then I know for a fact that she will not be happy. And despite my lack of a mother figure I am still very well aware that a Jewish Mama's wrath is something that you do not want to experience first hand"

Rachel Berry stood glaring down at the boy who sat shaking in one of the auditorium seats, laptop sitting ready on his lap. If anyone walked in on such a situation their reactions would be unknown for a situation such as this had never had the decency to grace the walls of McKinley High before now and now that it was occurring the only thing that anyone would be able to do if unlucky enough to stumble upon them would be to sit and watch it unroll.

"Now Jacob are you going to do what I say or am I going to have to go talk to your mother?" Rachel said in a tone that made the scared boy in front of her realise that there was no way around this.

Even though Rachel knew the threat _'I'll doob to your mummy'_ was old and slightly childish she still knew that it was one of the best ways to get something to this extent done without any questions asked. Because Jewish mothers were scary things when angry.

"Fine" He stuttered out after sighing in defeat

"Good" Rachel said happily before she handed the CD that she had been holding in her hand over to him

"I wish for this video to hit the internet twelve noon precisely as soon as the lunch bell sounds. If I find that it has not been uploaded or that it has been tampered with in any way then there will be even worse consequences than your mother finding out about your perverted ways. Do we have an understanding?" She asked as she stood up straight and smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt from where her hands had been clutching angrily at her waist.

"Understood" He nodded after gulping in a gasp of air

"You will do well to remember that" Rachel said before she picked up her bag and headed for the door where Kurt and Mercedes stood guard with Tina and Artie on the outside, but stopped short as she was about to walk out.

Turning her head to look over her shoulder she found him staring at her as she went. Letting a smirk dance its way across her lips she said.

"Pleasure doing business with you Jacob, there will be more to come"

And with all said and done she spun around and flounced out of the room head held high not bothering to spare the terrified teen another glance. Because for once things were starting to go her way and she would be damned if they changed now.

* * *

**A/N - Its short I know but I'm sure you'll all get over it. Anyway please if your going to review NO FLAMES I do not have time for people who just bag stories out because they do not meet their expectations. People like me write for fun and do not have the time nor patience to improve their writing skills because they actually have other things to do that do not involve writing. So if you do decided to review and follow this story I ask that if you don't have anything nice to say DON'T say it at all and just don't bother to review because I couldn't care less about your harsh words.**

**But to the rest of you that always review my stories and are all faithful readers/reviewers I would love to hear from you and please let me know what you all think of my new story. **

**Hugs! & Kisses!  
LOVE YOU ALL!**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 2 ~ How It Started**

Chocolate brown eyes glared harshly at the reflection that sat in front of them as their owner felt rage flow for the first time ever freely through their veins.

Rachel Berry stood in the girls bathroom once again dripping with multi coloured ice and syrup. Better known as slushies. It wasn't unusual for this to happen but this had been the first time that it had ever reached such an extent that she was now covered in every colour of the rainbow and some more.

Picking her blackberry up off the sink where she had sat it upon walking into the bathroom she started to write a message.

'_**I'm requesting your presence in girls bathroom near the auditorium. A emergency Glee meeting is required.**_

_**From: Rachel**_

_**To: Kurt, Artie, Mercedes, Tina'**_

She had never felt this way before and as she started to change out of her stained multi coloured clothing more and more rage started to flow through her like wildfire.

She had been walking towards her locker at the time when every single member of the Cheerio squad had bombarded her throwing slushie after slushie at her until she was drenched in the sticky icy substance.

The school year had just started and already things were worse than ever. And she knew for a fact that it wasn't only herself that was suffering from this torment.

Her fellow Glee members had also been subject to such acts of bullying. Kurt having been thrown in the dumpster at least at one point every week from the start of term. Artie having been stuffed in a portaloo on more than one occasion. Mercedes being picked on about her weight and style also by the Cheerios and Tina being called name after name about her gothic looks and dress style.

Yet unlike her friends she was subject to slushie attacks at least once not it twice daily and it wasn't until now that she let her emotions fully take over her body.

An idea was forming in her mind as she waited for the others to arrive and got cleaned up.

Things were about to change around McKinley High and she personally wanted a front row seat when they did.

"Rachel?" Tina's voice called through the bathroom bringing her out of her thoughts noticing that her guests had just arrived

"Lock the door behind you" She instructed as she pulled herself up so she was sitting on the bench near the sink deciding she might as well be comfortable for this conversation.

The four other Glee members came into the room after Mercedes locked the bathroom door and stood around waiting for Rachel to explain why she called them all here.

"You weren't wearing those clothes this morning" Kurt observed before they realised what must of happened

"Good observation Kurt. I am sure you must be wondering why I called you all here, it is quiet simple really" Rachel started to explain "I have had enough!"

"Rach?" Tina's voice was thick with worry as she saw the angry expression plaster itself on her friends face.

"I am sick and tired of letting the so called popular crowd do this to us" She said beginning what they realised would become a rant as they heard her voice basically drip with venom.

"They have no right to do what they do to us and its about time someone told them so. The teachers obviously don't care about what goes on within these hallways but I do and seeing as a simple _'stop'_ is not going to effect them I have devised a plan that will not only let us get our revenge on everyone who has ever hurt and humiliated us but also let us tell everyone in this god forsaken school that we will no longer be messed with" Her eyes narrowed out but the four others in the room noted that it was not them she was glaring at and yet the ones she was talking about.

Hearing Rachel Berry talk in such a way not only scared them but it also surprised them. Rachel did not believe in violence and they knew it so for her to suggest anything along those lines was a big deal in itself.

Plus she was god damn scary while doing so.

"What do you have in mind Rach?" Mercedes voiced the question they all wanted to ask

"We are going to strike them where it hurts. We're going to take what makes them popular and use it against them. And when this all hit's the internet all hell will break loose but that's exactly what I'm hopping for because then things are going to get to the good parts" Rachel explained as a smirk that no one thought would ever grace Rachel Berry's lips suddenly appeared along with that evil sadistic look in her eyes that made them all want to back away slowly and run for the hills.

But they knew that once Rachel Berry got a idea in her head there was no changing her mind. And this time they were not going to even try.

* * *

**A/N - SO! what did you all think? I know that it isn't that long but you know its just sorta a filler chap just to get things moving you know! Anyway thats all for tonight I'm going to sleep now, there will be more chaps tomorrow I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 3 ~ Not Exactly According To Plan**

The rest of Rachel's day went by quickly but as the halls of McKinley High emptied she still found herself walking through the corridors not wanting to go home for there would be no there waiting for her.

Her fathers worked away a lot always saying that if they didn't work than they wouldn't be able to buy her all the things she wanted. Little did they know was all she wanted was for them to be there when she came home of a afternoon.

So to delay her loneliness a little bit more she walked slowly towards her locker knowing the school would still be open for at least another hour and a half because the school band practised today after school in the quire room.

But as she retrieved her books from her locker she couldn't help but look over her shoulder and frown. She could hear music and she knew that it couldn't be coming from the quire room because that was at least three corridors away from where she stood.

"What the?" She mumbled as she slowly closed her locker and turned to face the empty corridor

The only place near her that music might be coming from was the auditorium but surely there wasn't anyone in there? All the other Glee members had gone home for the day all having been given their personal assignments that would all contribute to her plan.

Pulling her pink trolley bag behind her she walked towards the auditorium letting her curiosity take over knowing it would waist some more time.

Pushing the doors open she squinted her eyes at the sudden darkness that hit her.

'Why are the lights out?' She thought as she walked inside and left her bag at the door before moving forward slightly to get a better look down at the stage where the only source of light was coming from. And even that was rather dull.

Making sure she was covered by the shadows she started to creep down the stairs slowly ensuring she made no noise.

But what she saw when she made it halfway down the stairs she had not been expecting. Because as she felt her body freeze up and refuse to move she was forced to stand there and stare at none other than Noah Puckerman better known as Puck. The boy who had made it his personal mission to bully her ever since she started high school.

But it wasn't only the fact that it was Puck who sat on the edge of the stage that shocked her so much her body refused to move. It was also the fact that an acoustic guitar sat in his lap as his fingers gracefully glided across the frets like they were apart of the guitar itself.

And that's when her brain finally caught up with her and she realised the music she had heard earlier was indeed coming from none other than Noah Puckerman. And the only thing she could think was one thing.

'MOVE!' She thought desperately 'Come on MOVE! Get out! Just move before he noticed you! Come on Berry MOVE!'

But no matter how much she desperately tried her body refused to move because her curiosity had now completely taken over her body refusing to let her leave until it was satisfied. No matter the consequences.

Her eyes widened even more if that was physically possible when she saw him open his mouth.

'No please no!' She struggled realising what he was about to do.

She didn't want to see this. She didn't want to see this side of her personal bully. No she just wanted to continue seeing him being the cruel heartless Puck he usually was but unforchantly she didn't get what she wanted when Puck did open his mouth and when he did begin to sing.

And it was then that her conscious kicked into overdrive.

"_Through forgotten convictions  
__Misplaced affections  
I'm losing the sound of Your voice  
I've been chasing after emptiness  
Trying to tidy up this mess  
I swear I've been down this road before  
I want to get back to where it all began  
When I would long for only You_

'Is there more to Noah Puckerman than we first thought?' Her conscious thought.

_Like a child I'll take You at Your word  
As these mountains of doubt, they fade away  
I'm longing to trust and love You more  
So for me this is beautiful  
A brand new thought, and a brand new world  
Can I stay here forever here with You?_

'NO! there is nothing more to Noah Puckerman than what he has shown everyone. He is a cruel heartless man whore and nothing more!' She mentally shouted back to the conscious side of her brain.

_I've lost sight of what first drew me  
To the love that pursued me  
The joy that inspired my song  
The friendship that was all I knew  
The arms that I would fall into  
Seem miles and years from where I am today  
I got to get back to where it all began  
When I would wait for only You_

'Then why at this very moment is he sitting there doing something that you would have never even considered him doing? Why does he look like a completely different person right now? Why aren't you just walking away if he is nothing more than all those things? Why are you still here?' Her conscious argued.

_Can I stay here forever  
Here with you?  
Surrounded by Your mercy  
Clothed in Your truth  
Always, I'll stay  
Always here with You_

'… I don't know' She thought slowly as she listened to his song come to an end.

_Can I be here forever  
Here with You?  
Can I know what it's like  
To deeply love You?  
Always, Lord, let me stay  
Always, here with You"_

As the last words left his mouth she found herself in control of her body once again and started back away wanting to get out of here as fast as possible but she found herself going slowly. She refused to think about how talented he was and just focused on getting out.

But before she could even get to the top the staircase she froze again because eyes that she had never seen before were staring intensely up at her in a way that left her speechless.

He had spotted her. Whether it be before, during or after his song she didn't know. All she knew was that the eyes she had seen many times before were no longer the same eyes.

No emotions were held there. They were empty pits of darkness that she could get lost in if she let herself. That's when she noticed that those eyes were the eyes of a dead man.

Noah Puckerman… was dead inside.

Suddenly realising she had stopped breathing she ripped her gaze away from him needing to get out of here as fast as possible otherwise she didn't know what those eyes would make her do.

Spinning around she bolted up the staircase running as fast as she could out of the auditorium and not stopping until she was out of the school and on the footpath.

Sucking in a deep breath of air she continued to fill her air deprived lungs with said substance until she was no longer panting uncontrollably.

Turning she started to walk home needing to get away form that school where those dead eyes resided.

This was not exactly according to plan… hell it wasn't anywhere near according to her plan and she scolded herself for letting her curiosity get the best of her. She had come up with a brilliant plan just that morning to humiliate everyone who had ever bullied them and one of those people included Noah Puckerman and now that one encounter with the boy could completely ruin her plans.

'I'll have to wait' She thought as she walked into her street 'I'll tell the others I want to leave him for last so I have time to figure this out'

Because if she was going to humiliate Puck she needed to know exactly why he had eyes of a dead man. She needed to know what Noah Puckerman was hiding behind his bullying exterior.

* * *

**A/N ~ I know I'm evil I still havent told any of you whats on the video but you will all know soon enough :) Anyway reveiw! and tell me what ya think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 4 ~ Puzzle Pieces **

**_RING! RING! RING!_**

Groaning Rachel Berry rolled over in her bed reaching for her blackberry that was going off on her bed side cupboard.

"Hello?" She asked having been to sleepy to even look at the ID caller name.

_"Rachel its Dad"_ Her father Leroy's voice came through the phone _"Sorry did I wake you honey?"_

"Hey Dad, yes but its fine I would have had to got up soon anyway" Rachel said while yawning as she sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes.

_"Listen honey I cant talk for long I have a meeting in five minutes. But I just called to tell you your Daddy and I wont be able to make it home for at least two weeks. Your Daddies court case has become more difficult than he first thought and I have surgeries booked up for the rest of the month" He explained "I'm sorry honey but your more than welcome to invite some of you Glee friends over to stay with you"_

"Its fine Dad don't worry I'm used to it by now I'm a big girl" Rachel said "Hope that you and Daddy get home soon but"

_"Me too sweetheart. I'll talk to you later then sweetie I have to go. Love you"_ Leroy said

"Love you to Dad" She said before she hung up sighing

Pulling her blankets away from her body she got up from bed and moved towards her wardrobe to start to get ready for the day ahead. In truth it didn't even bother her now that her fathers were never home she had grown used to it, sure she wished she saw them more but she couldn't do much about that so she didn't linger on it.

It wasn't until she had finished her morning routine that she realised something.

'My bag!' She thought

Having been in such a rush yesterday she had completely forgotten to grab her bag when fleeing from the auditorium.

'Please let it still be there' She thought as she started to walk to school knowing she was going to be early but she had nothing better to do.

Being so deep in thought she didn't even realise that she had made it into the school's car park until she was standing there.

Because her fathers were never home she never got the chance to learn how to drive that being the reason she didn't own a car nor drive one.

Walking through the car park she looked around to see if she was the first one there and that's when she noticed a truck was parked close by to where she was standing.

'Why now?' She thought desperately as she quickly turned her gaze away from the truck who she knew belonged to the one person she did not want to see ever again after yesterday.

But as she was almost passed and in the clear she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Fighting back the erg to gulp she looked up and held back a gasp as she looked into those eyes she hadn't thought she would see again willingly.

She had thought he would cover them up. Hide them. Just like he always did but there they were staring down at her. To win against something that was everywhere, something that had invaded her very soul was impossible.

"Yes?" She forced herself to ask after realising they has just been standing there staring at each other for a good minute or two.

But he didn't said anything he simply removed his hand from her shoulder and looked down at the ground. Following his gaze she saw her pink trolley bag sitting there but when she looked up again he was already walking away.

'What just happened?' She thought as she slowly reached for the handle of her bag and started to walk towards the school again casting glances over her shoulder every now and again to see him walking towards the football field.

Knowing she was not going to get any answers to her questions she pushed the subject of Noah Puckerman to the back of her mind and focused on the first stage of her plan that she had organised to start today.

The week passed by surprisingly quickly and before Rachel knew it Friday had rolled around and she found herself sitting her last class finished all her work with another half an hour left of the lesson.

"Rachel" Miss Garner her physics teacher said quietly as she came over to her seat

"Yes Miss?" Rachel asked looking up at her teacher

"You are already finished your work for today why don't you have an early mark" Miss Garner said with a warm smile

"Thank you Miss" Rachel said as she picked up her books and her bag and took the early pass from her teacher thanking god that every teacher in this school loved her because of her excellent attendance and grades.

Miss Garner was also a newer teacher and was young. She was a very nice woman and an excellent teacher.

Leaving the classroom she headed straight for her locker thankful that the hallways were empty so she got there quickly.

As she was going through her locker putting her books away she felt her phone vibrate in her skirt pocket.

Pulling her blackberry out she opened the new message and smiled instantly.

'**Your sleeping at my house this weekend. No ifs no buts got it? You walked to school again today so I'm guessing your fathers aren't getting home anytime soon'**

**From: Kurt'**

Quickly typing a reply she put the rest of her things away and headed to the school entrance.

'**Seeing as I obviously do not have much choice in this matter I will gladly agree to stay at your house for the weekend. I'll be waiting at your car for you I was let out of my physics lesson early**

**From: Rachel**

**To: Kurt'**

When she got to Kurt's car she sat her bag down and sat down next to it getting as comfortable as possible for her half an hour or so wait.

Pulling her phone out again she saw that Kurt had sent her another message.

'**Stop texting the way you talk Rach its annoying :P**

**From: Kurt'**

'**Pay attention to your class Kurt**

**From: Rachel**

**To: Kurt'**

Pulling her ipod from her bag she started to scroll through her playlists looking for more songs other than the one she had already picked that had the right type of lyrics for her plan.

But before she could even listen to more than three songs she was interrupted by a voice.

"Abby calm down ok" Obviously the person as not talking to her so as she glanced around the side of Kurt's car she gasped and quickly hid once again not wanting to be seen.

She had been successful in not seeing those dead eyes again since that morning in the parking lot. Sure she had seen Noah Puckerman many times during the week but not once had he shown those eyes to anyone, not even herself. And she after the tenth time of him looking at her with the expression he usually wore before she saw those eyes she thought that maybe it had all been in her head but now seeing him standing in the parking lot talking on his phone looking slightly frustrated but still with those dead eyes from what she had gotten a glimpse of, she realised it hand not been just in her head.

"Alright Abby I'm going to hang up now cause I gotta ring the ambulance alright?" He said

'Ambulance? Who was hurt?' Rachel thought while mentally scolding herself for eavesdropping.

"Abby you will be fine I need to hang up now" Puck said his voice holding what sounded like desperation

Rachel knew from Temple that Abby was Noah Puckerman's seven year old sister and that it was obviously her on the other end of the phone. And even though she didn't know what was going on she got the sinking feeling that it was serious and that if Puck didn't call that ambulance soon then things would only get worse.

Pushing aside her pride she stood from her hiding spot took out her phone and walked around the side of the car so she was in full view of Puck who was now staring at her in shock.

If Abby wasn't going to get off the phone to Puck then someone had to call the ambulance and seeing as she was the only one around she knew it had to be her.

Punching in the numbers 911 she let the phone ring while walking towards Puck holding the phone to her ear.

"You have called 911 emergence services. Please state what service you require - Ambulance, police or fire" The operators voice came through the phone

"Yes I need an ambulance" Rachel said in a calm voice before quickly clicking the phone onto loudspeaker so Puck could answer the questions she knew that were about to be asked

"What is the exact address of the emergency?" The operator asked

Looking up at Puck she waited for him to answer knowing that despite whatever issues they had towards each other he would not pass up this opportunity of getting whoever it was that was hurt help.

"14 Lisbon Street, Lima" He said instantly his gaze not leaving hers

"What is the phone number you are calling from?"

"0427756899" Rachel answered

"What is the problem, tell me exactly what happened?"

"My little sister is on the line of another phone. She has just called me crying telling me that our mother has fallen down and will not wake up she refuses to hang up from her end of the phone so I am using another phone. My mother has cancer"

That one line… that one small four word sentence was enough to freeze everything because it was now that she understood. Now that she realised why Noah Puckerman had the eyes of a dead man. She understood why they were empty pits of darkness just hollow right through to his very core. It changed everything now. Because she understood. She got it and worst of all she felt horrible for what she was about to do to him without him even knowing.

'You cant do it… not to him at least. Look at him, this isn't Puck… this is… this is Noah… this is the boy who is dead inside and who hides behind Puck. You cant do this not to him… not now' Her conscious told her

'…I know' She thought to herself as she refused to let the tears of grief and guilt spill from her eyes

She refused to let it out because as she looked up at this emotionless boy who was still answering questions to the operator she saw a person who she had never seen before. She saw a boy who had been forced to grow up to fast, a boy who was no longer a boy but not yet a man because he was like a puzzle, so many pieces were missing you would think that it was broken but if you looked hard enough you would see that they were simply lost and if you worked hard enough you might be able to find those pieces again some day.

And she wanted to be the one who helped him find them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 5 ~ Helping Hand**

"Rachel…. Earth to Rachel… RACHEL!" Kurt waved his hand in front of Rachel's face trying to break her out of the daze she had been in for over twenty minutes now.

"Hu? Did you say something Kurt?" Rachel asked turning her head to face him

"What is wrong with you Rachel! You barely said two words on the ride home and now your sitting here when there is a plate full of our favourite biscuits sitting in front of us off in your own little word" Kurt ranted obviously annoyed with her antics

Rachel looked down at the plate or Oreo biscuits that sat in front of them on the plush carpet of Kurt's basement/bedroom. Picking up her glass of milk she grabbed a biscuits and started to eat while turning back to Kurt to answer his questions with another question not knowing how to answer him any other way.

"Kurt what would you do if you found out something about someone you hated that made you realise that you might not hate them anymore?" She asked

Realizing that this was the best he was going to get out of her Kurt decided to just go with it.

"I have to say Rach something like that has never happened to me before but I guess it would all depend on who it was and what the information was about… Rach what's this all about?" Kurt asked

"I cant tell you that Kurt its not my place to say and I promised I wouldn't tell" Rachel sighed as she bit into her biscuit

"Alright Rach but the only advice I can really give you is to do what you think is right" Kurt said knowing that when Rachel promised not to tell anyone something you would not be able to get it out of her.

"What if what I think is right has made me start to second guess myself and what we are about to do" Rachel said

"Your not thinking about calling the plan off are you Rachel! Artie is almost finished with the video" Kurt asked his face covered in shock

"No its not that I'm thinking about calling it off its just I don't think we should make a video about this particular person anymore. I mean we haven't planned anything for it yet but I know the rest of you would all want to make a video about them sooner rather than later and right now I don't think that would be appropriate anymore" Rachel explained being careful not to divulge any information that would help Kurt guess who she was talking about

"Rachel I cant promise you that we wont want to make an video about them unless you tell me who it is" Kurt pressed

"But" Rachel began to protest but Kurt cut her off

"I promise that I wont ask anything more than this. Tell me their name and I will make sure the others don't bring up making a video about whoever it is" Kurt persisted

"Fine" Rachel sighed as she turned away from him not wanting to see his face when she told him who it was because she already knew

"Well?" He asked

"Puck" She said finally knowing that she might as well say it

"WHAT!" His reaction wasn't surprising nor was when he grabbed her and forced her to look at him "Rachel what the hell has gotten into you!"

"Please Kurt you said you wouldn't ask anymore questions" Rachel pleaded

"Yes and that was before you said that it was Noah bloody Puck Puckerman who you no longer want to make a video about. Rach do you know how much that would humiliate him! It would be the perfect revenge for everything he has ever done to all of us and your just sitting here telling me you no longer want to do it! Are you insane!" He screeched as he jumped to his feet hands held flaring around him like a madman

"Yes Kurt I know exactly how it would of humiliate him and I know that it would have been the perfect revenge but its not anymore ok Kurt!" Rachel said as she also got to her feet glaring daggers at her friend who was breaking his promise.

"If we do this to him now of all times than we will be stooping even lower than anyone ever has while bullying us. We will stoop so low that I would not only be ashamed of us but also so disgusted that I wouldn't even know who I was anymore. Because Noah Puckerman is no longer the Puck he used to be. And to be perfectly honest I don't even know if he ever was Puck because what I have seen has made me realise that there is more to what makes Noah Puckerman who he is and let me tell you it is not something you would not wish upon anyone. He is hurting in a way that none of us can relate to and I refuse to let any other forms of hurt be put upon him. Because he is this close to breaking and I will not be the one to push him over the edge" Rachel's voice became angrier and angrier as she yelled at her best friend

But it wasn't until silence fell upon the room and she stood there panting looking at Kurt who had wide eyes did she realise that she has just defended her personal bully while verbally abusing her childhood best friend along the way all in on speech.

"Rach has… has something happened?" Kurt asked "I mean something serious?" his voice was grave making her realise he must have caught onto some of the things she said.

"I cant tell you that Kurt… I'm sorry that I yelled but we cant get revenge on Puck anymore but he isn't Puck anymore… he is Noah" She said hoping he would understand and it surprised both of them when she started crying

"Oh Cherry I'm sorry too" Kurt whispered using his pet name for her as he walked forward and pulled her into a warm hug.

"I didn't want to find out really" Rachel stuttered out through her sobs "But now I do I have to do something"

Kurt understood her compulsive caring side and knew that despite what Noah Puckerman had done to his best friend in the past she would still help him in every way physically possible.

"Its ok Cherry. Do whatever you have to I'll take over the planning so you can have more time figuring all this out and you can just help with the clips you need to be in" Kurt said in a soothing voice

"I cant let you do that Kurt it was my idea I cant just leave it all on you" Rachel argued

"Cherry we both know you need to do this so until you do what you need to I'll take over for the time being, ok?" He asked

"Ok" Rachel nodded glad her friend understood that she needed to do this even though he didn't really know what it was.

She was going to help him whether he wanted her to or not.

* * *

**A/N ~ Ok so this is the 5th chap :) hope you all like **


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 6 ~ Hi**

Sleep was something that was very important to Rachel Berry. So when she found herself lying awake at 2am in the morning she realised that she was not going to get her mandatory nine hours sleep.

Rolling over onto her side she saw that Kurt was still indeed asleep just like he was every other time she had checked during the past hour. Sharing a bed with Kurt was like sharing a bed with a brother or a cousin, even thought she really didn't know how that felt to being with.

But Kurt was like a brother to her. She had known him ever since she was little, her parents having been best friends with his parents. So it only felt natural to share a bed among many other things with him like siblings would.

Rolling away from him she took her phone from the bed side table next to her and read the time, 2.08am. She knew she would be tired later in the morning but she would be stuffed if she could get to sleep now. Her mind wouldn't shut down, thoughts ran through it faster than ever and most somehow involved Noah Puckerman and the secret that had been somewhat unwillingly revealed to her.

Slowly sliding from the bed she let her feet hit the floor silently before making her way out of the room knowing once Kurt feel asleep there was no waking him until he got all the beauty sleep he required… meaning he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

The night air was crisp as she silently closed the front door of Kurt's home behind her as she walked out into the moonlight needing to feel it upon her skin.

This was something she rarely did but when she did it was a blessing in disguise. Not being able to fall asleep was a pain she admitted but at the same time she would be able to witness what she normally didn't while she was sleeping.

She got to see a type of peacefulness that was unlike anything during the day. And things like that were rare so when she did stay up long enough to be witness to it she took full advantage.

Walking down the pavement towards the small playground on the corner of Kurt's Street she made her way towards the swing set that sat in the centre of the block.

Because her fathers were barely ever home she had grown up spending a lot of time staying at Kurt's and this wasn't the first time that she found herself sitting down on the swing as she started to push off from the ground.

Letting the cool night air blow against her skin she only then realised she was still wearing her white nightgown but in reality it didn't matter she knew she was safe her in this secluded area just like she always was.

This was her secret. No one knew about it not even Kurt. She could sit here for hours seeing how high she could swing before she got so tired she had to go back to Kurt's and sleep.

It had started when she was very little. She and Kurt had been playing in this exact playground one afternoon and before either knew it dusk had started to set in and the first few stars had begun to come out.

Kurt had told her to hurry up otherwise his parents would be upset with them for staying out so late but Rachel couldn't help it and just continued to swing trying to see how close she could get to touching those shimmering lights that lit up the night sky in a way only they could.

That had been the day she had not only decided that one day she wanted to be a star herself but also made a promise to never give up on her dreams no matter what they were.

So that was why she came back to this spot. This was a way to remember. A way to remind herself that despite the torment that was thrown at her on a daily basis none of that mattered. Because at night once the sun had set and the stars had come out she knew that one day she would be the brightest of them all.

_**Crunch…**_

Her legs stopped moving instantly resulting in her to plummet back down to earth at the sudden brokenness of her silent haven. Placing her feet firmly on the solid ground to stop herself from moving as she held onto the chains of the swing she turned her head trying to spot what had made the sound.

And there he was shadows cast across his emotionless face as he stepped out from the darkness into the moonlight and it was then that her eyes met his.

It had not occurred to her once that Lisbon Street was right around the corner to Sutton Street which Kurt lived in.

This playground was the boarder that stood between both streets. It was what kept them separated. And to get to the other you needed to pass through this haven and to the other side.

But here as he walked towards her like the very action was effect in itself. She suddenly realised that this playground… her haven, was more than just that now. This was the in between. The place they could come that was neither here nor there. This was the place that they could come and sit whether it be in comfortable silence or whether it be somewhere they could come and talk and not have to worry about the consequences.

It was a silent understanding on both their parts as he took a seat on the swing next to her that this was the place that he would meet her from now on.

Because here in the in between it didn't matter what was going on in the world outside. The bullying and the torment, the popularity and social ladder, the sleepless nights and the broken hearts, the families who didn't care and the families who were falling apart… none of it mattered.

From now on this was going to be their place.

This was the place that Rachel was going to start finding the missing pieces to the puzzle that was called Noah Puckerman.

Turning her head to face him she let a soft smile grace her lips as he stared at her with those dead eyes.

"Hi" She whispered and it was then that she saw the corners of his mouth slightly start to form into a smile before it disappeared all together.

It was a start.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 7 ~ The Video **

Two weeks had passed since Noah had walked into the playground and ever since then Rachel waited for him there every Friday, Saturday and Sunday night. He never disappointed her by not showing up because he would always arrive just as she took her spot on her swing.

He had only ever talked once during their nights together but other than that each others presence alone was enough to satisfy them for the time being knowing that nothing in their sanctuary could harm them.

Rachel still wasn't sure what she was meant to do with the information she had about Noah. His mum being sick and all and somehow she just couldn't find it in herself to ask, afraid those eyes would swallow her whole.

So as Monday morning found Rachel walking out of the auditorium doors Kurt and Mercedes following close behind her. She had just completed the last step in phase one of her plan and now all she had to do was wait until twelve noon for it to be put into effect.

She had been delaying the date that the first video would be posted wanting to get a little further in whatever relationship it was she had with Noah before it hit the internet.

And if it hadn't been for last night she would still be delaying it.

_**Flash Back.**_

_**Rachel had started to stay at Kurt's ever weekend for two reasons. One because her fathers were never home on weekends and two because she knew that it would be to far to walk to the playground from her house.**_

_**So as the leaves softly rustled throughout the playground in the soft breeze Rachel found herself once again sitting on the swings with none other than Noah Puckerman himself.**_

_**Those dead eyes were still visible like they always were when they were alone but unlike other times his face was not void of any emotion. This time there was once emotion she recognised that covered his features. **_

_**Guilt…**_

"_**I know your planning something" His voice was strange to hear it wasn't the voice of Puck it was the voice of Noah and it had been weeks since she had heard it. **_

"_**What!" She asked panic starting to seep into her veins her heartbeat picking up by the second.**_

"_**You and your friends… your planning something, I can see it" He said but he didn't look at her. He just sat staring ahead at what she didn't know.**_

"_**But… how!" She stuttered out, the panic rising.**_

"_**I've seen you along with your friends with video cameras taping things during and after school… things that aren't exactly things you'd usually tape" He said in a monotone voice **_

"_**I… I… I don't know what to say" She admitted not really knowing what this would do to whatever relationship that was developing between them.**_

_**She had been trying to postpone the first video hitting the internet for as long as possible saying that it needed more work and that it wasn't yet perfect. But unforchantly she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up and sooner rather than later the video was going to get out.**_

"_**Don't say anything. Its been weeks since you started whatever it is your doing and I've yet to see any uproar from whatever it is" He said before an awkward silence fell upon them only to be broken when he finally turned his head to face her and she once again had to fight to kept from falling into those empty pits he called eyes.**_

"_**Whatever it is you guys are planning on doing you should do it now and stop putting it off. And don't say you haven't been because I know you have… the better half of McKinley have all done something to hurt you and your friends in one way or another and whatever payback you've been planning they deserve… myself included" **_

"_**Thank you… but I hope you understand that you are no longer going to be included in our plans. And please don't try and argue because I now know that all those things you did were just a cover Noah… because I can see you and what I see is not the guy you call Puck… that guy is a cover… a mask… your not him Noah… not on the inside" **_

_**That was where the conversation ended. He didn't try and argue with her and she didn't try and make him talk more than he already had. Because she knew he would talk when he was ready.**_

_**And right now he wasn't ready for that.**_

_**End Flash Back.**_

_BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…_

"Rachel!" Mercedes half shouted as she snapped her fingers in front of her face trying to snap their friend out of her daydreaming that she had been absorbed in for the whole morning.

"What!" She asked as she let her eyes actually focus on her surroundings

"Your phone Rach…" Artie said pointing to her pocket and it was then she realised that they all had their phones out and hers was still beeping.

Pulling her phone from her pocket she realised that she not only had one message but it was already five past twelve… meaning… the video.

Opening the message she found the link to Jacob's website and clicked on it straight away and before she knew it her screen was displaying the video that she had forced Jacob to upload onto his blog.

Excellent.

What appeared to be a white screen appeared but seconds later the screen was moved and another white screen was put in its place revealing that they were actually cardboard with writing on them being held up to the camera.

_Hello McKinley High_

The next piece of cardboard took its place.

_This Is A Warning…_

And again.

_Stop The Bullying & The Torment_

And again.

_Or This Will Be The First Of Many Videos To Come_

And again.

_:)_

Loud music started to play in the background as the screen went black before the video flashed the school auditorium stage that was set up with instruments and lights. It was who were holding and playing the instruments that Rachel was sure would shock the students of McKinley.

Rachel stood dressed in fishnet stockings underneath a blue a black cheeked school girl skirt with the same coloured suspenders handing on both sides there for more decoration than actual wear. Her knee high socks were white with three black strips around the top and she was wearing black high heel pumps with them. Her shirt was skin tight like a second skin fitting her like a glove and had a black skull on it. Her wrists, fingers and ears were covered in jewellery along with a few necklaces hanging from around her neck and her hair was dead straight reaching down to her elbows, with her fringe pulled back.

She was looking at the ground her right hand holding the microphone that was sitting in its stand in front of her.

But suddenly the beat of the music picked up and he head snapped up and the lyrics fell from her mouth.

"_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock_

The video flashed to a scene of the Cheerio Squad walking through the front doors of McKinley before it flashed back to Rachel on the stage with the others singing back up and playing the music.

_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

The scene flashed to clips of the Cheerios once again but this time they were not of scenes that complemented the girls in any way. They were clips of them getting changed in the girls locker room having to wear so very unattractive unflattering granny panties under their spankies for practise. Other clips were of some of the younger girls in the group stuffing padding into their bra's to add to the little cleavage they had.

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

These clips went on and on each more embarrassing than the last all the while flashing back to Rachel and the rest of Glee singing and dancing.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way_

Clips started to flash past the screen fast of each of the Cheerio girls hooking up with random boys with the dates flashing across the bottom of the screen along with a tally. Forty seven hook ups were counted in the time span of a week.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

New clips of the Cheerios at practise started to play and the word humiliating wasn't even enough to describe what was playing.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

Sue Sylvester's mouth was flying as she screamed at them through the mega phone. They spelt out words wrong, they fell, they cried over broken nails, Sue screamed some more, and they humiliated themselves over and over again.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

The video flashed back to Rachel as she stood close to the camera singing into her microphone and shaking the camera every now and again as she finished off the song.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good"_

"_Games on Bitches" _Rachel said as s smirk made its way onto her face in the video as she stood there on stage.

Then the video went black.

"O" Rachel gasped

"M" Kurt giggle

"G!" Rachel squealed in delight after finally seeing the video somewhere other than Arties computer.

And thats when they heard a loud pitch scream echoing throughout the corridors... someone defiantly was not happy with them in the slightest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 8 ~ Confrontation**

The Cheerio Squad were not happy to say the least. Quinn Fabray head Cheerio was practically fuming as she stalked down the corridor Santana Lopez and Brittany Crawford trailing behind her. Santana looking as murderous as Quinn not if more and Brittany just looking as confused as ever.

But despite this Rachel stood her ground waiting for what she knew would come. It had been just a few minutes since she finished watching the video and already the halls were in a uproar of whispers and laughter. Students pointed and stared but Rachel did care because as her friends took their places around her she couldn't help but feel excitement of what was about to come.

"MANHANDS!" Quinn screeched as she finally came into a close distance to them

"Quinn, Santana, Brittany. Lovely to see you all" Rachel chimed in a sickly sweet voice sarcasm literally dripping from every word.

"Are you asking for a death wish Berry!" Santana growled

"I'm not quiet sure if I follow but I am guessing that you are displeased with the certain video that was posted on Jacob Israel's blog exactly… seventeen minutes ago… if that is the case then I would suggest you _back off_!" Rachel's voice went from sickly sweet to vicious in a single second. Her smiling sarcastic innocent face turned to a smirking glaring face just as quickly.

"Berry I swear you better take that video off the Internet or else" Quinn snapped but you could hear the wavering in her voice as she stood slightly shocked at Rachel's courage.

"Or else what Quinn? You'll throw slushies at us? Draw provocative pictures of us in the bathrooms? Egg our houses? If you hadn't noticed that's all getting pretty old and we have proven we can take it. But if you don't stop then you should know that the clips that were in that video were some of the mildest of clips that we now have at our disposal. So we said in the video, stop the bullying or else more videos will be made and we wont hold back in those to come" Rachel sneered while glaring at the girls who had been a major part in the bullying

The three cheerios stood there looking shocked. Well two of which who were really shocked the other just acting shocked because she knew she'd get in trouble if she didn't copy her two friends.

"We're not scared of you anymore Quinn and hopefully next time when you go to slushy someone you will rethink it and think about the consequences… I mean we wouldn't want your loving boyfriend to know your only with him because he's the quarterback now would we? Funny what you hear when people think no ones listening" Rachel said in mock whispers

"Toodles bitches" Rachel chimed before spinning around waving over her shoulder as she walked away with her friends who were laughing at the Cheerios expressions.

They walked through the corridors towards each of their lockers but as they made it to the hallway Rachel's locker was located in she stopped abruptly after seeing a glimpse of someone disappearing into the auditorium.

Even though she didn't want to leave her friends for they were only just starting to savour the sweet thing called victory she knew she still had to after realising who it had been.

"Guys I just remembered I have to do some reading up for biology so I'll meet you all later for Glee, ok?" She said quickly spinning to face her friends

"Ok Rach" Tina nodded with a smile

"Yeah we'll see you in a few hours then" Mercedes agreed

They were all to happy to even notice her nervousness so when they walked away leaving her basically alone in the hallway she quickly slipped into the auditorium and locked the door behind her.

No one was going to interrupt them now.

He sat in the same position as he had last time she had seen him here but this time he wasn't singing. This time he was simply playing his guitar.

'_Wow'_ She thought after hearing the notes he was putting together to make something beautiful

'_He looks so relaxed while playing… like all his troubles have disappeared… sort of like how I look when I sing… its like the outside world has disappeared as long as he keeps playing' _She thought as she walked down the staircase and towards the stage

"Hi" Her voice was barely above a whisper but he still heard her and stopped playing immediately

"Oh! Don't stop because I'm here" She insisted as she pulled herself up onto the stage and took a seat next to him on floor.

"It's not finished yet" He said

"Wait… you wrote that?" She asked her eyes going wide as he nodded his head in conformation

"But it's not finished yet" He said before they slipped into a slightly awkward silence

"I guess you saw the video?" She finally found the courage to ask him truly wanting to know what he thought about it

"Yeah" He nodded

"So umm… what did you think?" She asked looking at him for a reaction

The seconds ticked by before he finally turned his head to face her and that smirk that she hadn't seen on his face for a while now appeared but this time it was different because this time those dead eyes held the smallest bit of light. It was almost so small that you would have missed it if you hadn't been looking for it but once she saw it she knew that she was getting somewhere.

"It was badass Rach" He said amusement clear in his voice causing them both to laugh.

Once they settled down again Rachel was feeling even happier than she had after telling off Quinn and Santana. Because she had been right earlier, as long as he was playing music or had a source of his music around him it was like nothing mattered anymore.

The weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders leaving him looking almost like a carefree teenager. Maybe she could convince him to bring his guitar to the playground… maybe then he would feel more comfortable to talk.

"Will you play for me?" She asked suddenly making him look up from tuning his guitar.

"Hu?" He asked slightly confused

"Will you play for me? I mean I've already heard you once and well I… could you?" She asked hopefully

A small smile made its way onto his lips as he nodded and started to strum at his guitar his eyes never leaving hers.

"_The other day while I was driving home my world was shaken  
It occurred to me that I had left too many risks untaken  
I'm always sitting here just waiting for a revelation  
Is it ever gonna come?_

__

All this searching yet my destiny is still unfound  
Makes me realize this world will always let me down  
So it seems that the only hope I ever had  
Was everything that You are

I'm falling down  
Tumbling after You  
I'm overwhelmed  
Tripping over simple truth  
In all I've found  
There's nothing that's more beautiful  
Than what I've found in You

You could always see right through the front I'd offer You  
Not believing my excuses, waiting for the truth  
When You could have turned Your back  
And walked away from me  
You, You picked me up instead

_So we'll turn another page and change the way I look at You  
And maybe I'll begin to understand what You went through  
Not content to leave me wandering and unaware  
You took my hand instead  
Yeah, You lead me to the edge_

_I'm falling down  
Tumbling after You  
I'm overwhelmed  
Tripping over simple truth  
In all I've found  
There's nothing that's more beautiful  
Than what I've found in You_

_You're everything that I ever needed  
Now I wanna believe this time  
That You would love me  
That You would say I'm Yours, I'm Yours, I'm Yours_

_I'm falling down  
Tumbling after You  
I'm overwhelmed  
Tripping over simple truth  
In all I've found  
There's nothing that's more beautiful  
Than what I've found in You_

_I'm falling down  
Tumbling after You  
I'm overwhelmed  
Tripping over simple truth  
In all I've found  
There's nothing that's more beautiful  
Than what I've found in You_

_Than what I've found in You"_

As he finished his song she let herself think about how talented he really was. She had never heard someone sing the way he did and she knew that somehow she would have to get him to join Glee, a voice like his would be perfect for a male lead. But first she knew she had to continue on with getting to know him better and making him realise that she was his friend. And what better way to do it than make him realize that there were other people along with herself that actually wanted to be real friends to him and not just the fake plastic ones you make throughout high school.

"What are you doing Friday afternoon?" She blurted out before she could rethink her words

"Looking after Abby, why?" He asked slightly confused

"Both of you come over to my place and bring your guitar" She instructed happily not really giving him a choice in the matter

"Why?" He asked again

"Because I want to show you something" She said as she jumped up and waved goodbye to him as she headed out of the room

"See you later" She called over her shoulder before leaving

* * *

_**A/N ~ Songs that have been included in this story so far if you were wondering are. 1) Can I Stay Here Forever - Starfield. 2) Tumbling After - Starfield. **_

_**If your like me than I suggest that you go to youtube and play these songs while reading them because I could so see Noah singing these in the show! CANT YOU!**_

_**But whatever I don't own these songs and all credit goes to STARFIELD! **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 9 ~ Shop Till You Drop**

Walking into Glee that afternoon Rachel couldn't keep the smile off her face but it was soon washed off her face when Mr Shue said that he was going to do everything he could to find a male lead.

"What?" Rachel gasped as soon as he announced this

"We need someone who can hit notes as high as you can Rachel" He explained from his seat at the front of the choir room

"But Mr Shue!" She protested making everyone look at her in shock

A few weeks ago it had been her that had been complaining that they needed a male lead but that was before she heard Noah Puckerman sing for he second time.

"Rachel we need a lead" Mr Shue insisted

"But Mr Shue I have already found someone!" She said quickly not wanting anyone other than Noah to be their male lead.

"Really?" Kurt asked

"Yes! And he can hit high note I promise, if I didn't think he was good enough then I wouldn't be suggesting it" She said hoping that Mr Shue would believe her

"Ok Rachel" Mr Shue said nodding his head "Where is he?"

"Hu?" She asked

"Where is he so we can give him an audition" He said while they all looked at her with raised eyebrows, Kurt especially giving her a suspicious look letting her know he was onto her.

"Its just that… he isn't exactly someone you would suspect to join Glee is all and well he's a bit nervous about joining is all" She explained making it up as she went all the while feeling terrible about lying.

"Give me until Wednesday next week and I promise that he will be here ready to audition. Just promise not to fill the spot until then because trust me you will regret it after you hear him sing" She said

"Alright Rachel you have until next Wednesday to get him here" Mr Shue said obviously understanding that to get people to join Glee was hard enough withut it being someone who you would never think would join Glee.

"Thank you Mr Shue I promise I wont let you down" She said happily

At least she hoped she wouldn't let him down. Because even though she wanted above anything else for Glee to have a male lead there were more important things going on in her life now and that all revolved around Noah.

_'Music makes him happy… maybe Glee will make him happy?' _She thought reluctantly even though she knew it would be a long shot

That night Rachel stood in front of her full body mirror staring at herself. She had watched the video again a few minutes ago and was now reflecting on how different she had looked in it. True the clothes she had been wearing in it were not that much different to what she wore now but still there were little things about it that were different enough to make her look like a completely different person.

_'I don't want to be like everyone else but… would it be considered conforming to change my look just a little bit?'_ She thought

She had so much going on in her life she barely had time to just stop and think these days but at night when she was alone in her empty house thoughts always seemed to fill her head.

Like she did every night before she went to bed she had been getting her clothes ready for the next day and it had been only then did she realise that over half the clothes in her wardrobe were all ruined in one way or another.

So that's how she found herself running up to her friends the next day her fathers credit card safely in her wallet.

"Kurt, Mercedes wait up!" She called to her friends as they walked into the parking lot

"Yeah Rach" Mercedes said as they stopped and waited for her to catch up

"I need to go shopping" She panted out while filling her lounges with the air they so desperately needed

As soon as she saw the expressions on her friends faces she tried not to regret her decision she really did but it was hard when they were looking at her like Christmas had come early.

God held her.

When they arrived at the mall Rachel was instantly pulled into the first clothes shop they saw outfit after outfit was forced on her before she finally snapped.

"Guys STOP!" She said holding her hands out to prevent any more clothes being chucked her way

"What?" Kurt asked innocently

"I came here because yes I want to change my look up a bit but I didn't come here so I could be your Barbie doll ok" She huffed as she looked down at the sparkly pink dress she was currently wearing and almost gagged at the sight.

It wasn't that she didn't like pink. Pink was one of her favourite colours but once you added sparkles, lace and way to many other things like feathers and frills it totally killed her love for the colour itself.

"Ok fine" Mercedes sighed obviously sad that their fun was cut short

"What is it that you want then Rach" Kurt asked

"Remember how you dressed me for the video clip?" Rachel asked remembering the look that was very similar to her regular look but had been turned into more of a punk rock look.

"Yeah" They both nodded

"Well that's what I want. I don't want to change my look completely but how you dressed me in the video was close enough to what I usually wear but still different enough to make me fall in love with it" She explained

And in truth she had fallen in love with that look. So that's what they spent the next two hours shopping for. And for once she was grateful that her fathers didn't care how much money she spent as long as she was happy. So buying a whole new wardrobe was not going to be a problem.

Call her spoilt but in the end she was the one getting the new wardrobe.

"Just one more stop before we're finished" Mercedes said as she pulled Rachel towards a Beauty Salon.

"What are we doing here?" Rachel asked

"You'll see" Kurt said happily as they walked inside finally getting to put down the many bags they were carrying

"Welcome to Hair Flair how can I help you today?" The receptionist asked as they stood at the front desk

"Yes my friend here needs a hair cut, dye and foils" Kurt explained

"Well Richard is free now if you would like to come through and we'll see what we can do" She said politely as she gestured for them to walk through and into the salon.

"Thank you" Kurt said as they were shown to where the stylist called Richard was standing.

"Kurt, Mercedes how lovely to see you both again so soon" The man called Richard said happily making Rachel realise that this guy must be gay for he was dressed a hell of a lot like Kurt and after growing up with two gay dads she sort of just knew who was gay and who was not. And this man totally gay.

"Hi Richard" They both chimed happily

"How can I help you today?" He asked

"Rachel here needs a totally new look" Kurt explained as he pushed her down into the salon seat

"Oh wonderful" Richard practically squealed looking like a child in a candy shop

"Ok let start" Richard said as he caped Rachel up and got a first year apprentice to shampoo and rinse her hair at the basin before she was lead back over to her seat where Richard began to section and comb her hair

"So is there anything that you wanted to keep about your hair?" He asked

"I just want to keep my length. Other than that I guess you can do whatever" She said slightly nervous.

She had never really gotten her hair cut to anything different than usual. Only ever getting it cut the one length all over and never getting her hair dyed. But now here this man was cutting and chipping into her hair as if he was sculpting a picture out of stone. He was defiantly good at his job.

He layered her hair all over and cut her hair so she now had a heavy side fringe with texturising throughout the whole hair cut. Making her hair look a lot less bulky.

The next two hours or so she was taken back and forth through the salon having foils put in her hair and dye applied to the rest. Kurt and Mercedes bought her a GHD hair straightener as a gift and refused to tell her how much it cost. By the time it was all over she found herself staring at her reflection in shock.

She looked so… normal.

Her hair had been lightened two shades now being a level seven with a full head of level eight and nine blonde foils to completely break up the level seven light brown/blonde colour.

And to finish off the look her hair had been straightened so it now fell dead straight down to her elbows with no waves in it anymore.

And as they were leaving Kurt and Mercedes booked her in for a keratin complex straightening service in two weeks. They had told her it was a easy way to have straight hair and after your hair feels better than it did before the service.

Things were changing quicker than she thought they would and in all reality she didn't care.

* * *

_**A/N ~ Sorry about how random this chap is but I just had to give Rachel a makeover or I was going to scream! But at least I kept her looking slightly like her old self. But anyway if you are wondering what she looks like then just go watch ****'Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend' and you will see how I am dressing here from now on. Basically thats the exact outfit she wore in their first video. Except her hair isn't so blonde it just now had lots of blonde foils through it. Anyway REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 10 ~ Trust Me**

Appearance was everything. If you look the part then you are the part, it was a simple thing to understand really. So when Rachel walked through the doors of McKinley High dresses almost exactly like she had been in the video clip except instead of a blue skirt she was wearing a purple skirt instead she was not surprised with the reactions she got.

People literally stopped and stared as she walked down the hallway and for once it wasn't because they were pointing and laughing at her. This time they were literally shocked because not only were people still reeling from the video they were now even more surprised about her sudden change in look even though it wasn't that much of a change.

She would never give up the school girl skirts.

But what shocked everyone, her more than anyone. Was the fact that when she reached her locker someone was already standing there waiting for her.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely not wanting to make a scene unless necessary

"Rachel, right?" Finn Hudson asked as he shot her a goofy smile that would make any girls heart swoon except it surprisingly did the exact opposite to hers.

Because despite the breathtaking smile that had almost every girl in this school… and some boys for that matter, feeling butterflies in their stomachs she couldn't help but find herself comparing that very smile to another one belonging to someone else.

'_Finn smiles at __anyone… he gives out smiles for free. But Noah's smiles are rare and few… its feels almost like a gift to get one of his smiles directed at you…' _She thought before she realised that Finn was staring at her obviously waiting for her reply

"Yes" She quickly said nodding her head before turning to take her books from her locker "Can I help you Finn?"

"Yeah I wanted to know if we could like talk?" He asked as he twisted his hands together

"If you hadn't noticed Finn that is what we are doing" She said sarcastically as she shut her locker and turned to face him again

"Yeah well I meant in like private you know" He chuckled obviously as uncomfortable with this situation as she was even though she was doing a much better job at hiding it.

"I was just on my way to practice my scales before class starts, which is in half an hour. So if you would like you can accompany me to the choir room" She said with an oar of confidence around her as she walked passed him and started towards the choir room leaving it up to him whether or not he wanted to follow her.

Feeling a presence behind her she sighed inwardly knowing that this could only end badly for someone and she could bet that person would be her.

When she got to the choir room she immediately walked to the piano and sat down readying herself to practise her morning scales. But was unable to start for she felt that prickling feeling on the pack of her neck that you only got when someone was staring at you… and not the good type of _'you are so talented I could watch you all day'_ type of staring but instead the _'this is so awkward right now'_ type of star that totally crepes her out.

"Are you going to tell me what you wanted to talk about or are you just going to stand there Finn" She sighed in frustration at the lack of tact this boy had.

"Yeah well umm… Its just that I might be in some trouble and Mr Shue said the only way I could make sure I didn't get kicked out of school was if I started to get extra credit and start picking up my grades. So he like told me the only way to get enough extra credit is to start more extracurricular activates and other than sport the only thing I can do is play drums and kind of sing" The words came out of Finn's mouth faster than Rachel had expected they would and before she knew it he was standing there slightly panting from lack of breath having not really stopped to breath all through his speech.

Silence fell over them as Rachel processed what he had just told her.

'_Is he saying he wants to join… Glee?' _She thought _'Mr Shue you back stabbing jerk you said you would give me until next Wednesday' _

Anger flared inside her upon thinking that anyone other than Noah would be given the male lead. She had to fix this and fix this now.

"I am guessing that you want to join Glee?" Rachel asked even though they both knew it wasn't much of a question and more of a statement.

"Well yeah. Mr Shue said there is a spot open for male lead and I thought because your female lead that you could help me" He said as he ran his hand through his hair nervously

"Help you how exactly Finn?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him "I cant help you pick a song for you audition or help you practise for it. If you want the position for male lead then your going to have to get it on pure talent and nothing else. And just so you know your not the only one going for the position either. Auditions will be held next Wednesday afternoon in this room. If you want the position then you'll have to show not only Mr Shue but also myself seeing as I am the Captain of Glee that you are indeed good enough, better than the other applicant even, for the position and that you are not going to walk out on us when your popularity starts to fall. Glee isn't for the faint hearted Finn if you want this then you have to understand that your so called friends are not going to like it and most of all that Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina and I have not forgotten everything you have done to us in the past. You will not be welcomed with open arms Finn I hope you know that." She said before she turned away from him once more and started to practise her scales not even caring when he silently walked from the room with the look of defeat on his face.

Towards the end of the day Rachel was beginning to get worried she had not seen nor heard from Noah all day and from the looks of it he wasn't even at school.

'_He skips school all the time don't worry about it'_ Her conscious told her but she still couldn't help but worry

'_I wouldn't of worried back then but know I know about what he keeps locked up inside I have this feeling that he isn't just wanting to sleep in today… somethings wrong I can feel it' _She thought back as she walked down the corridors towards her locker.

Her second last class of the day was starting in five minutes. She was already late as it was but now she had the dilemma of what to do knowing something was obviously wrong with Noah.

'_Find him!'_ Her conscious yelled at her and as she heard those words shoot through her head she instantly slammed her locker door closed and ran towards the computer labs where she knew she would find Jacob Israel.

That boy had ever phone number known to man so she knew with a bit of persuading he would give up Noah's mobile number without a problem.

Knocking on the door quickly she waited for the teacher to answer.

Mr Gregory was a teacher she had never been taught by before hence she wasn't quite sure what to expect when he answered the door staring down at her through bifocal lens glasses.

"Can I help you Miss Berry?" He asked

"Yes I was wondering if I could talk to Jacob Israel for a moment you see I let him borrow my notes for math class the other day and I have study hall this period and I need those notes for I have a test coming up which I need to prepare for" She said in a sweet voice with a bright smile knowing that she would get her way after an explanation like that

"Of cause one moment" He said before disappearing back into the classroom to only appear with Jacob a few seconds later

"Come back into class once you are done Jacob" He instructed before leaving again

"Rachel?" Jacob asked obviously surprised with her knew look but the surprise disappeared as soon as it come and was replaced with that creepy stalker smile he always directed at her.

"Don't even think about it" She warned stepping back out of his reach knowing he would attempt to touch her just like he always did.

"What can I do for you my sexy Jew" He drowned out in what she guessed he thought was a seductive tone… she often thought he must have been dropped on his head as a baby.

"I need to look at your contact list" She said deciding to ignore the repulsive name he had called her.

"Why?" He asked obviously suspicious about he situation

"Because I said so" She snapped shocking both herself and Jacob.

But she couldn't help it. She didn't have time for this and she defiantly did not have time for Jacob's stalker tendencies. Something was wrong with Noah she just knew it and she needed to find him.

"Or do you want me to call you mother" Rachel said as she pulled her phone from her pocket and started to scroll through her contact list until she found Mrs Donna Israel's phone number.

Clicking on the contact letting it open all she now needed to do was push that little green button and Jacob would be begging for her forgiveness.

Turning the phone to face him she showed him what was displayed on the screen smirking as she watched the colour drain from his face.

"OK!" He said quickly grabbing his phone from his pocket and trusting it at her "Take it just don't call her" He was visibly shaking with fear which only caused her to chuckle to herself as she retrieved what she needed from his phone and handing it back.

"Thank you Jacob I hope that one of these days you will realise that I always get what I want" She smirked before quickly walking away only letting herself break out into a run when she was around the corner and out of view.

'_**Kurt there is an emergency! Get out of class now and meet me at the car. Hurry I don't know how much time we have**_

_**To: Kurt**_

_**From: Rachel'**_

Sending the text message to Kurt she started to run out into the parking lot hoping that Kurt would get her message and be here soon. She couldn't explain the feeling of panic that was flowing so freely through her but she knew in her gut that something was wrong and that she had to be there. She had driven to school with him today and seeing as how Noah lived on the other side of town if that's where he was then there would be no way she could get there by foot.

Finding her newest contact she pushed the call button and waited impatiently for them to answer and for Kurt to arrive.

"_Hello?"_ The voice was not that of Noah Puckerman. Hell it wasn't even a male voice that answered the phone.

"Hello is this Noah Puckerman's phone?" She asked hoping to god that she had not gotten the wrong number from Jacob's phone.

But then again who the hell else would be saved under the name Puck?

_"Ye *sniff* Yea *hiccup* Yeah"_ The girls voice answered and it was only then that Rachel realised the voice sounded like one that had recently crying.

"Wait… is that you Abby?" She asked as she thought back to the few times she had heard the girls voice at temple.

"_Yes"_ It sounded like she was trying desperately to calm her hiccupping and sniffling.

"Abby its Rachel Berry. I don't know if you remember me but I've met you once or twice at temple" She said as slowly as possible as she to tried to calm herself but for different reasons

"_Rachel?"_ Abby asked hopefully

"Yeah sweetie its me" Rachel confirmed in what she hoped was a soothing voice even though she was panicking on the inside.

Why was Abby answering Noah's phone? And why had she been crying?

"Abby what's wrong honey? Why are you answering Noah's phone?" She asked hoping the little girl would tell her

_"He *sniff* wa… was meant… t *sniff* t… to take me t… to sch… scho… school… to… today*hiccup* bu… but *sniff* h… he hasn't co… com… *sniff* come ou… out of his ro… room *hiccup* al… all mor… morning"_ Abby was half hysterical and Rachel dreaded what she would find when she got there

"Abby I need you to stay calm ok. I'm on my way" She promised upon seeing Kurt hurrying towards her looking as confused as ever

"Rachel what's wrong!" He said instantly as he pulled his car keys from his jean pocket and opened the car doors for them to climb in

"Abby go to the front window and open the door when you see us of but make sure you only open the door if its me ok" She said feeling the need to enforce the don't open the door to strangers rule even though it wasn't exactly the best time for it.

_"Ok Rachel"_ Abby said

"Abby I need you to trust me ok? We wont be long ok I promise I'll be there soon" Rachel promised as they said there good byes and Rachel turned to Kurt.

""14 Lisbon Street" She instructed firmly leaving no room for argument

"Rach what's going on? Who was that on the phone?" He asked as he drove breaking what felt like a hundred street rules.

"That was Abby, Noah's little sister…" Was her only reply but the words _'Noah's in trouble'_ were left unsaid for there did not need to be verbally spoken.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 11 ~ Breath For Me**

It took just over ten minutes for them to get to Noah's house. When Kurt pulled up out front Rachel saw the front door being flung open even before she got halfway out of the vehicle.

"RACHEL!" Abby yelled with tear filled eyes as she ran and literally threw her small body towards her clutching on for dear life.

She had only met this girl a few times yet here she was acting and trust like they knew each other well. But she was glad for it.

"Abby I need you to show me to Noah's room" Rachel instructed as she took the girls hand and nodded for Kurt t follow them.

She knew that Noah didn't want anyone poking around in his personal business but this was an exception to that rule seeing as how he could be face down in a pool of his own vomit at the moment. So she saw no reason to send Kurt away… if anything it gave him more reason to stay.

"Ok" She said as she pulled Rachel into the house leading her through the lounge room and up a flight of stairs Kurt following close behind them.

"That one" Abby said pointing to the second door to the left the girl was close to tears again so Rachel quickly gestured for Kurt to come closer.

"Kurt take Abby downstairs and get her something to eat" Having heard the girls stomach grumbling on the way up the staircase.

"Come here kiddo" Kurt said holding out his hand while flashing a bright smile "How would you like a bowl of ice cream Kurt style?" He went onto ask as he lead Abby downstairs and away from whatever scene sat beyond that door.

'_Please be alright'_ Rachel thought as she walked to the door and noticed that it had a childproof door lock on it which would have stopped Abby from getting in.

'_Noah you idiot' _She groaned as she unhooked the latch and then slowly turned the door handle

The images that met her eyes were not surprising and weren't far from what she had been dreading. Beer bottles covered the room from top to bottom along with shot glasses and broken vodka bottles.

But the thing her eyes were forced to look at was image of Noah laying unconscious in the middle of his bedroom floor a bottle of half emptied rum lay next to him.

At least he wasn't face down in a pool of his own vomit… yet.

"Noah!" She tried desperately to keep her voice at a level that wouldn't cause Abby and Kurt to be running back up here

"Come on you big idiot wake up" She cried as she rolled him onto his side not wanting to risk the chance that if he was on his back there stand a chance of death from drowning in his own vomit.

His breathing was regular and easy to detect which caused her to sigh in relief knowing that all she now needed to do was make sure to not leave him alone and try her hardest to wake him.

If his breath had been barely auditable then there would have been a problem and she knew she would have had to ring an ambulance.

'_I can just imagine how many ambulances have been sent to this house' _She thought sadly before pushing the thoughts away and focused at the task at hand.

"Noah please wake up" She said as she tried to shake him but her effects were lost as she sat there cradling his head in her lap stroking his hair.

He was still on his side and she was running out of ideas of how to wake him up fast… oh who was she kidding she had no idea how to wake him up.

The silence was broken by the sound of what seemed to be a Disney movie beginning downstairs and she could only guess Kurt was trying distracting Abby with movie magic for as long as possible.

But soon her mind blocked that out and she was thrust back into silence as she sat in the chilly room hoping to god Noah would wake up soon.

"Why do you do this to yourself Noah" She found that her voice was no longer the strong confident tone it usually was. Because it was now coming out barely above a whisper.

Stroking her hand across his Mohawk, caressing it softly she tilted her head to the ceiling trying to hold back the tears.

Tears of pain.

But it was not her own pain. It was the pain that consumed this family that she had so unwillingly been pulled into. Pain for Sarah Puckerman the mother who could not be there for her children. Pain for Abby Puckerman who did not understand a lot of what was going on. And pain for Noah Puckerman whose childhood had been stolen from him in ways that she could only imagine, who was forced to grow up to fast and was falling into the darkest pits of his mind with every passing day.

Pain that she knew there was a chance she would not be able to help them.

"Rache?" A hoarse croaky voice rasped out causing her to be startled out of her thoughts and back into the present.

"Noah?" She said quickly looking down at him to have her hopes confirmed that it had been indeed him who called her name. And despite the situation she found herself fighting down a blush after hearing him call her such a cute and sweet version of her name.

"Why you here Rach?" He asked groggily as he attempted to sit up but only to collapse again so she repositioned him so he was lying on his back his head in her lap so she could look down at him. Even if he was upside down from this view.

"I was worried" She said softly her hand unconsciously starting to play with his hair "You didn't show up for school… so I rang your phone but you didn't answer, Abby did. She couldn't get you to open up your bedroom door and she get in because of the childproof lock" She explained

"She was scared Noah…" She said trailing off unable to say what had been on the tip of her tongue

But he seemed to understand because this time when he sat up he didn't collapse. Instead he pulled her closer to him and looked her directly in the eye.

His eyes were still dead she could see that and she knew that it was going to be a long time until those eyes once again shone with life. But this time as he looked into her eyes she could see sincerity there.

Because he understood what she had been trying to say. Because it seemed that he understood her just like she understood him.

'_I was scared' _Hung in the air the words unsaid but they did not need to be said

Grabbing her hand he pulled her even closer until his arms were wrapped around her and she was clinging to him for dear life. She ignored the fact that he stunk of alcohol and that she had finally let the tears fall.

Because all she focused on was the fact that he was here and that he was still breathing. Breathing for his family… breathing for her.

* * *

_**A/N ~ REVIEW !**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 12 ~ Feel**

Noah was asleep again when Rachel found herself walking around his room cleaning up the evidence of his little break down. She hadn't gotten much out of him, hell she got nothing out of him but it didn't matter for now. So she told him to go to sleep (this time in his bed of cause) and get some rest and they would talk later.

Kurt and Abby were still downstairs so once she finished cleaning the room she headed down to meet them. She found Abby fast asleep curled up to Kurt's side.

Silently walking so she was standing in front of them she looked down at the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful when she slept… so not like when her brother slept.

Now was a broke wall when awake. No personal emotions ever got out for he had locked them all up inside god knows how many years ago. But when he slept from what she saw when she was in his room cleaning that brick wall fell down when he was sleeping.

He didn't look peaceful or innocent like his sister did when sleeping. No, he looked in pain, scared and in agony all at the same time.

Sometimes she wished she could get into his head and see what was going on inside there. But she knew it could be nothing good.

"Rach I need to get home" Kurt said sadly "Dad's been texting me for the past hour asking where I am"

"Its ok Kurt you go. Thanks for this" She nodded her head understanding that Kurt's father even though he sometimes acted like he didn't care actually loved Kurt dearly.

Carefully picking Abby up off Kurt Rachel placed her down on the lounge so she was lying more comfortable Rachel lead Kurt to the front door and said goodbye promising that if she didn't end up staying here tonight she would ring him and he would come get her even if his house was only a block away.

After waving goodbye to Kurt she walked back into the house and into the living room making sure Abby was still asleep. But unforchantly she found her sitting up looking around like she wasn't sure where she was. But then when she saw Abby spot her and a relieved expression appeared on her face she knew that she had been looking for her.

"Hey Abby" She said softly as she went to sit with her

"Hi" She whispered

"I want you to know that your big brother is going to be fine. He is asleep right now because he was really tried but once he wakes up I'm sure you're going to be the first one he wants to see" She reassured the smaller girl

"Mummy must be sick again" Abby whispered sadly as she looked down at her feet

"What makes you say that honey?" Rachel asked

"Noah only even gets upset when Mummy gets sick again…" Abby said trailing off as a sob broke from her throat

"Abby" Rachel sighed as she pulled the girl into what she hoped would feel like a motherly hug.

"How long has your Mummy been getting sick Abby?" She asked hoping to get some answers

"I don't know" Abby chocked out through her tears "Ever since I can remember"

Another bit of pain shot through her heart after hearing that confession. Rachel may not know what it was like to have a mother but she could guess that it was even more painful to have one that couldn't be there for you than not having one at all.

Looking down at the girl who was sobbing in her arms she pulled her tighter against her chest. Just like her big brother Abby was also missing something in her life. But for Abby that wasn't being dead inside, for Abby it was not having a mother figure there all the time.

But maybe she could change that. She would never take Sarah Puckerman's spot in Abby's heart but for now she hoped she could find a place in this girls heart to help her through the hard times and be someone she could count on.

"Has Noah told you that you guys are going to come over to my place this Friday afternoon after school?" Rachel asked hoping to distract the girl for a few moments.

"No" Abby said shaking her head pulling away so she could look up into Rachel's face

"I want to introduced you two to my friends" Rachel explained "You already met Kurt today but I still want you two to come and meet the others"

"Really" Abby said a smile making its way onto her lips

"Really really" Rachel giggled nodding her head

"Cool!" Abby squealed clapping her hands excitedly.

Rachel laughed along with Abby before she put on a fake serious look but Abby couldn't tell the difference. Bending down so she was closer to Abby she pretended to look around to make sure they were alone.

"If you promise not to tell anyone I'll let you in on a little secret" Rachel whispered and Abby nodded her head frantically

She was doing a brilliant job at distracting the small seven year old if she did say so herself.

"I promise Rach I swear I wont tell" Abby said obviously feeling special for getting to know a secret. She could tell she didn't get to know secrets when it came to Noah.

"I'm going to get Noah to join Glee" Rachel whispered and chuckled at Abby's confused expression

"What's Glee?" She asked

"It's a performance group who sings and dances" Rachel said as she looked up and spotted a pink ipod dock sitting on the mantel peace across the room.

"How bout I show you one?" Rachel said jumping up and pulling her ipod from her pocket.

"Really?" Abby asked

"Sure and you can join in if you know the words" Rachel smiled as she plugged her ipod in and scrolled through her songs until she found a instrumental version of one that a seven year old girl would enjoy.

Pressing play she turned around to face Abby who was still sitting on the couch she started to sing.

(Rachel - _Singing. _Abby - _**Singing**__. _Both - _**Singing**_)

"_(One heart, You are following)_

_You can run, and you can begin,  
In a place, where you don't fit in,  
Cuz love will, find a way,  
__Yeah,_

Walking over to Abby she pulled her to her feet and started to show her the dance steps to the song. Surprisingly she caught on quickly and just started to copy what Rachel was doing. Spinning, twirling plus the giggling that Rachel wasn't doing but was still doing it anyway.

_When you're down,  
you can start again,  
Turn around,  
anything you're in,  
Love will, find a you got,_

_One heart, you are following,One dream, keeps you wondering,  
Love lights your way through the night,  
One wish, keeps you trying,  
What's your... silver lining?  
Love lights your way through the night, _

_You can fall, a thousand times,  
You can feel,  
like you've lost your mind,_

Rachel beamed as Abby started to sing with her.

_**But love will, find a way**__ (Oh yeah-yeah),  
Any minute,can change your life,  
Any moment, can make it right,  
__**Love will find a place **__(Hey yeah-yeah)._

_**If you got,  
**__One heart, you are following,  
__**One dream, keeps you wondering,  
**__Love lights your way through the night,  
__**One wish, keeps you trying,  
**__What's your... silver lining?  
__**Love lights your way through the night.**_

_Everybody needs something to hold on to,  
__**Everybody needs something to hold on to,  
**__  
(One heart, you are following),  
__**If you got,One heart, you are following,  
One dream, keeps you wondering,  
Love lights your way through the night,  
One wish, keeps you trying,  
What's your... silver lining?  
Love lights your way through the night.  
**__Keeps you trying,  
What's your... silver lining?_

_Love lights your way through the 'll find a way,  
__**Love'll find a way in your heart**__"_

As they finished the song Rachel turned to Abby and wished that she was older so she could join Glee.

"Abby you were amazing I didn't know you could sing like that" Rachel complimented the girl

"I wasn't as good as you but Rachel" Abby smiled

"You were still amazing but" Rachel said and was about to suggest that they

"You both were" A voice broke through their conversation causing both girls to spin around to see Noah standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"NOAH!" Abby screamed as she bolted forward running to Noah who immediately bent down to catch the seven year old who literally threw herself at him.

Rachel watched as Abby wrapped her legs around Noah's middle and her arms around his neck while Noah wrapped his much larger arms around Abby's middle holding her close to him as he stood up straight. Tears once again started to fall from Abby's eyes as she lent her head on Noah's shoulder.

"Shhh Bubby" Noah whispered but Rachel still heard and almost let out a _'NAWW!'_ upon hearing Noah's pet name for his little sister.

"Don't do it again Noah" Abby mumbled into his neck and Rachel could hear the tiredness in her voice. It had been a big day for her.

"I'm right here Abby I'm not going anywhere" Noah whispered and Rachel took note that he tactfully ignored Abby's words.

Because they both knew he would do it again. Because he could not promise not to do something when they both knew that there would be a time in the future that they would find him in the same or not if worse situation.

After placing Abby into her bed and shutting the door behind them they walked back into Noah's room.

Rachel stood there awkwardly not exactly knowing what to do as she watched Noah take a seat on his bed leaning up against the headboard.

"Why did you do it Noah" She finally found the courage to ask

If she was going to get anywhere with this she needed answers. Answers not only to why he got so drunk he passed out but also answers to why he is like he is. She wanted to know why he was dead inside.

"Cause" He shrugged his shoulders not even bothering to look at her as she came and sat by him on his bed.

"Because why?" She pushed on "After today I think I deserve to at least know why I found you like I did"

"Cause I wanted to feel something" He said not emotion evident in his voice nor evident on his face as he looked up at her

"What?" Rachel asked confused by his answer

"Feel something… anything. Anything other than numbness… Can't feel. Wanted to. I didn't care what it was I just wanted to feel… wanted to feel human just for a little bit" He said his sentences broken and half worded but she got the gist of it anyway.

"There are other ways to do that Noah… you didn't have to get waisted to feel something. I've seen you when you feel something other than numbness Noah. Its when your singing, its your music that causes you to feel Noah" She said but he didn't answer her so she just continued.

"Your good Noah. No, your great. I have never heard someone sing like you do and you are so talented but you let that talent go to waist. I've seen you do it Noah. So many opportunities have passed you by and you have just let them go willingly… if you agree to what I'm about to ask you I promise I can help you feel again Noah" Her voice was on the verge of desperation but she didn't care so when he looked at her pointedly telling her to say what she had to say she knew that this was going to be her only chance.

"Join Glee"

* * *

**_A/N ~ BE NICE TO ME A REVIEW!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used. 

* * *

**Chap 13 ~ Acceptance**

"No"

The words were clear and blunt leaving no room for argument but then again when did Rachel Berry ever do as she was told. So that's what she did, she argued back.

"Why Noah!" She snapped jumping up from the bed and glaring at him "Are you afraid your badass reputation will go down hill if you join! I thought you wanted to feel something, I've seen the way you look when you sing Noah and let me tell you I can see you feel something when you do and it isn't just numbness"

All the soft voices and patient silences were thrown out the window as something snapped inside her.

"Why do you refuse to do something with all that potential of yours and instead just go out and kill god knows how many brain cells with your drinking"

She wasn't sure why she had snapped and she sure as hell wasn't processing the words she was saying before they left her mouth. She wasn't even thinking about it, they just all came falling out one by one and she wasn't even sure where they had all come from.

"Is it that hard to believe that you have potential to be someone great someday Noah?" She asked in a aggressive tone fed up with his behaviour even though she knew he couldn't help it and she knew she would be feeling guilty about this late.

But for now she couldn't help it so she found herself continuing with her rant.

"I thought you were different from the rest of the jocks at school! I know your different I've seen it. Yet here you are proving me that maybe I was wrong!" After those final words she stood there panting and feeling the anger slowly slip away leaving her not knowing what to feel.

"Just tell me why Noah" She now whispered her voice no longer loud

"Because I don't deserve to after everything I have done" His answer was and that's when the guilt set in. Of cause that's why he didn't want to join, just because she had forgiven him for all his past mistakes didn't mean the others had.

Kurt hadn't really forgiven him and had only came here today because she had asked him to. But that did not mean forgiveness.

But then it dawned on her… she had never told him that she forgives him… does he think that she is her just out of pity. Oh no.

"Oh Noah!" She gasped as she hurried forward and climbed onto the bed crawling forward so she was now face to face to him her knees toughing his shins from where he had his legs pulled up to his chest.

Grabbing his hands she didn't even notice when their fingers intertwined. It just felt natural for some reason.

"Noah I forgave you a long time ago. I forgave you the first time I ever saw you sing that day in the auditorium. Before I knew about any of this, I had forgiven you. Because that day I saw that there was more to you and just like everyone else in the school I had been blind to it. I forgave you because you are not the boy everyone else see's… your Noah. And that's not the boy who used to throw slushies at me, that's the boy who had let me into his life… that's the boy who I want to learn more and more about every day… I want to be your friend Noah please let me be that" She almost begged as she looked at his emotionless face.

A face that showed her nothing but everything at the same time. You just had to know where to look.

"I never wanted to hurt you" He whispered

"I know that now" She whispered back

"But I cant promise that I wont in the future" He whispered and she saw that he was finding some courage within him for this time around he was the one to pull her towards him and not the other way around.

Letting his legs slip down he laid the flat on the bed either side of her so he could pull her to him so she was now being cradled in his lap. One of his hands letting go of hers so he could rap his arm around her middle, but the other one held on like it was his own lifeline and if she let go he would break down again.

And she knew that there was a high possibility he would. She didn't think he could handle someone else walking out of his life and it was then she made a silent promise to herself that she never would. She would be here for him for as long as he needed her to be and hopefully longer still.

"I know" She nodded her head against his chest

"But I'm going to try not to" His hot breath close to her ear from where he had buried his neck in the side of her neck clinging to her.

"And I believe that" She whispered

"Make me feel something Rache… please" He begged

And that's how she found herself opening her front door on Friday afternoon greeting her Glee friends letting them in and leading them to the basement that her fathers had set up for her years ago as sort of her little hide away.

"Guys I have a sort of a surprise for you all today" She explained as they all got comfortable

"Hu?" Mercedes asked as she looked up at her from where she had collapsed into a been bag.

"All I ask is you all keep an open mind and wait until you let me explain" She said knowing that this would be hard. Because just because she had forgiven Noah didn't mean her friends would.

"Just promise me that" She literally begged them

"We promise Rach" Artie nodded as they looked around to make sure everyone else had agreed.

"Good" She smiled but before she could get anything else out she was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll be right back" And with that she almost ran up the stairs and to the front door before flinging it open.

"You came" She beamed upon seeing Noah and Abby standing on the front porch Noah's guitar case in hand.

"I still don't think this is a good idea" He mumbled as she invited them in

"You'll be fine I promise that they will listen to you and wont judge until you've had your chance to explain" She promised as she found herself slipping her hand into his free one.

"You'll… you'll be there right?" She could hear the nervousness in his voice and she couldn't help but let her emotions take over and before she knew it Noah's guitar case had been set down and her arms were wrapped around his neck and his her waist holding her off the ground.

"I wont leave you alone Noah I promise" She whispered into his ear

"Alright" He nodded as he set her down but his hand never leaving hers. That was until Abby let out a huffing noise making Rachel realise she had not greeted the girl yet.

"I'm so glad you're here Abby" She smiled as she reluctantly let go of Noah's hand for long enough that she could hug the younger female.

"Me too!" Abby said happily as Rachel moved back to Noah's side taking his hand automatically and smiled when he sighed in relief.

"Come on the others are waiting" She said as she lead them down into the basement and the reactions they received were not unexpected.

Kurt looked slightly surprised but not really. Mercedes looked murderous her hands balled into fists. Artie was shifting awkwardly in his wheelchair trying hard not to glare. And Tine was frowning folding her arms across her chest.

"Guys I would like you to meet Noah… our future male lead" She introduced him knowing that they already knew who he was but wanting to make it clear that this was not Puck.

"What are you playing at Rachel" Mercedes snapped as she jumped to her feet taking a step forward.

"Please you guys you promised" Rachel begged

"Fine but you better explain" Mercedes sighed as she dropped back down into her been bag.

"We need a male lead… and the other day I heard Noah playing in the auditorium. I've seen a side of Noah that no one would think existed but it does and I want to stare that with you all… we both do" She said smiling as she looked up at him as he stared down at her a smile working its way onto his lips.

One of those smiles that lit up your world because you knew he barely ever smiled at anyone.

So as they stared at each other neither noticed the curious looks the others were shooting each other as Mercedes subtly gestured to their joined hands so the others would take notice to this little fact.

They would defiantly be having a talk with Rachel later when they were alone.

"Noah has the most amazing voice I have ever heard and I want you guys to hear it. I want to give Noah the chance to show his talents and Glee is the best way I can think of giving him that chance. But I also want you guys to except him… he's not who we all though he was" She explained and even though she knew she was speaking like he wasn't in the room she knew that she had to despite the fact he was standing right next to her.

"Let me show that to you"

And they were all shocked even Rachel herself when Noah spoke.

"Let me show you I'm sorry" He said as he walked over to a stool Rachel walking with him so she could sit in an empty been bag near the stood and Abby running over to Kurt and jumping into his lap. Which he then went onto introduce the little girl to everyone.

Taking his guitar out of its case he took a seat on the stool and waited for everyone to look at him.

Rachel saw her friends shocked faces as he started to sing and she also saw Artie obvious appreciation for the fact that Noah played the guitar.

"_Mmmmm  
There's so much craziness, surrounding me  
There's so much going on, it gets hard to breathe  
When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me  
You make it real for me_

When I'm not sure of, my priorities  
When I've lost site of, where I'm meant to be  
Like holy water, washing over me  
You make it real for me

And I'm running to you baby  
You are the only one who saved me  
That's why I've been missing you lately  
Cause you make it real for me

When my head is strong, but my heart is weak  
I'm full of arrogance, and uncertainty  
But I can find the words, you teach my heart to speak  
You make it real for meee, yeaaa

And I'm running to you baby  
Cause you are the only one who saved me  
That's whyyy I've been missing you lately  
Cause you make it real for me

Ohhh

Everybodies talking in words  
I don't understand  
You got to be the only one  
Who knows just who I am  
Your shinin in the distance  
I hope I can make it through  
Cause the only place  
That I want to be  
Is right back home with you

I guess there's so much more  
I have to learn  
But if you're here with me  
I know which way to turn  
You always give me somewhere,  
Somewhere I can learn  
You make it real for me

And I'm running to you baby  
Cause you are the only one who saved me  
That's why I've been missing you lately  
Cause you make it real for me  
You make it real for me"

When he finished playing the room fell into silence as she looked over to her friends with pleading eyes.

'_Please say something'_ She thought desperately

"We should jam together sometime dude" Artie was the first to break the silence and she literally wanted to go and throw herself at him and hug him to death for extending the obvious olive branch towards Noah.

"Yeah dude totally" Noah grinned and with that it was like all the tension left the room leaving them like they had all been friends for years.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 14 ~ Complications**

After Friday afternoon Rachel didn't see Noah until Tuesday having only gotten a few glimpses of him during the day before. Tomorrow was audition day and she wanted to desperately ask Noah if he had picked out his song yet.

She was walking down the hallway when she saw him standing at his locker and had full intension to go up to him and ask him about his song choice but before she even got two steps towards him she was cut off with someone blocking her path. Also causing her to lose sight of Noah.

"Hey Rachel" Finn said flashing her another one of his goofy smiles causing her to want to roll her eyes at him.

"What can I do for you Finn" She forced out feeling the need to be nice until he did something to either anger her or annoy her to the point that she snapped at this freakishly tall boy.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have picked out my song for tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to hear it?" He asked hopefully

"Sorry Finn but I don't think its appropriate for me to hear your song until tomorrow at auditions" She said hoping she didn't sound to harsh as she tried to get passed him but he simply blocked her way again

"Oh ok, that fine" He said slightly taken back.

"Finn I'm kind of in a hurry so if there was anything else you wanted to say I would appreciate it if you got on with it" Rachel sighed in frustration

"Oh of cause… well I was just wondering if you, um… I don't know, like if you wanted to hang out or something this afternoon?" He asked as he nervously rubbed his neck "We're going to be team mates so I just thought that we should get to know each other better"

Did he just say what she thought he said? Finn Hudson… THE Finn Hudson. Quarterback of the Football team… Quinn Fabray's boyfriend… the same Finn Hudson who used to throw slushies at her and torment her friends was asking her to… hang out with him?

"Why would you want to hang out with me?" She asked before she could stop herself but after she said it she decided she should just go with it

"Well I saw your video and I thought it was pretty cool of you to do it" He smiled and that's when it dawned on her

Finn Hudson was trying to use her. He didn't want to be victim to one of their videos so he was trying to get on her good side with this whole lets hand out thing.

If he was going to play dirty then so was she. Finn was meant to be best friends with Noah so he would have to know something about his past, right? It was worth a shot.

"Alright Finn I don't see why we cant hang out" She agreed "I'll meet you in the parking loot after school and we can go out and get something to eat or something"

And with that she walked away but when she got away from him she noticed that Noah was already gone.

'_Just great'_ She mentally sighed before heading towards her first class of the day.

She got no further than lunch before she was once again bombarded with questions that she did not want to answer.

"So Rachel what's going on with you and Puck?" Kurt asked while the others nodded in agreement all having been wondering the same thing.

She took note that he called Noah _'Puck'_. Even though her friends had forgiven Noah on some scale she knew there were still not on first name basis. But hopefully they would soon realise that Noah wasn't Puck when he was around them and that he was really trying to get to know them the best he could.

"I don't know what you are referring to Kurt" Rachel's instant reply was

"Oh please Rach don't play us for fools" Mercedes laughed "Do you always hold hands with all your new _friends_?" And Rachel understood what she was getting at and only sighed.

This was going to be hard to explain.

"You all saw a side of Noah on Friday that he barely ever shows anyone. I saw it for the first time by accident but I'm glad I did because I'm getting a friend out of it. There are things in Noah's life that none of you know about and until he is ready to speak about them openly your just going to have to understand that frequent hand holding and spontaneous hugging every now and again is something that Noah needs right now. He needs friends who except him for being Noah and not Puck. He needs people who are going to be there for him no questions asked. I already made a promise to myself that I will be there for him for as long as he needs me and I hope that you all in some way or another try and do the same… Glee club is a family and our soon to be newest member needs exactly that… a family, who will have his back through thick and thin" Her little speech shocked at left the four people sitting around her stunned.

They had not been expecting it she knew but now it was out in the open she knew that they understood a little bit more to why Noah is like he is.

"Alright Rachel" Tina nodded "We will try"

That afternoon Rachel stood in the parking lot waiting for Finn to arrive. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around expecting to see the tall boy but instead came face to face with Noah.

"Hey" He said softly trying to flash her a smile but coming out short

'_At least he was trying'_ She thought as she gave him a quick hug as greeting

"Hey" She smiled hoping to make up for his lack of one. And from the look on his face she knew it had.

"So what you doing this afternoon?" He asked and she felt her heart almost stop.

Here he was trying his hardest to get somewhere with this friendship. He was making the next step putting himself out there willingly knowing he could get hurt. And here she was having made plans to hang out with his best friend.

When she didn't answer he seemed to get nervous.

"I was just thinking we could go to our playground… I know we usually go at night but I… I just want to get away for a bit you know? And I want you to be there" He admitted and it only made Rachel feel even more guilty.

'_Don't lie to him Rachel'_ Her conscious told her quickly _'If you lie and he finds out he will never trust you again, you've come to far to screw this up'_

"I, umm" She gapped trying furiously to find something to say but before she even go the chance to come up with something she was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey Rach!" Finn called as he jogged up to then but stopped short upon seeing Noah standing there "Oh, hey dude" he said nervously as he waved to his friend but Noah only grunted in return.

And that's when she saw it. Noah's whole appearance changed within a split second. No longer was there the venerable lost dead inside boy standing in front of her having just put himself out there. No in his place now stood the glaring, smirking, self proclaimed badass who called himself Puck. The boy Rachel knew she would never get through to.

"So, um… you ready to go Rach?" Finn asked obviously noticing the awkwardness that had surrounded the two.

Puck turned to her and she saw in his eyes a flash of Noah but it was gone as fast as it came and she could no longer see those dead eyes.

"Oh umm" She stuttered as she looked at Finn before turning back to face Puck to see him shaking his head at her.

"Noah I can explain" She said quickly but he simply continued to shake his head and take a step back.

"There's nothing to explain Berry" Puck spat as he glared between her and his best friend

"Yes there is Noah! Its not what it looks like!" She said trying to walk towards him but he simply took another step back.

"Like I would believe that" He growled "This whole thing has just been a sick joke, am I right? To get back at me for everything I've done to you, right? Get me to think you care and get me to let you in so you can then stomp on my heart and throw it back in my face. Well congratulations Berry you got what you wanted"

"Puck really it isn't what you think" Finn tried to help her out and she was grateful for it because a glance at the taller boy made her realise that his intentions about wanting to hang out may have not been as bad as she first thought… she got a feeling he had wanted to hang out to find out exactly what was going on with her and Noah.

Finn actually cared about Noah… but it looked like now both their plans had been thrown back in their faces. Finn had the best intentions at heart wanting to make sure she didn't hurt his best friend and she had just wanted to get some answers.

But it looked like now they had both hurt Noah without meaning to. And she could practically see him locking away his heart in that iron proof vault that she had worked so hard to penetrate.

"Don't pretend you weren't in on it Hudson" Puck snapped at his best friend "Why else would you be talking to Berry"

"Because I'm planning on joining Glee and try out for male lead and I wanted to get to know her so if we are working together it wont be so awkward" Finn snapped back but obviously by the look that crossed Puck's face it was the wrong thing to say.

"You didn't tell me that someone else was auditioning" He said his voice harsh and Rachel felt like she was close to tears. "But I guess that was your plan. Make stupid naïve Noah believe he's got some talent so he can go up there and make a fool of himself by getting beaten by Hudson"

"Finn wasn't meant to be auditioning I told Mr Shue that I had already found someone for the spot of male lead but obviously he didn't care and somehow convinced him to try out! Noah I swear I was going to tell you I just hadn't found the right time and you were so happy after Friday afternoon I didn't want to take that away from you" She pleaded with him

"Dude you overreacting a bit don't you think?" Finn asked but regretted it immediately when Puck turned to face him

"Overacting Hudson! You think I'm overreacting! I let someone in! I let _HER_ in" He spat as he gestured towards Rachel "You know I don't do that! You know I don't let people in because you know I cant survive getting hurt again"

"Noah" Finn pleaded and it shocked Rachel to hear him call Noah by his first name.

"NO!" Puck snapped "You don't get to call me that anymore, neither of you do!"

And with one final glare at the both of them Puck turned and stormed away ignoring Rachel's calls for him to come back.

Spinning around she let the tears fall as she let her emotions spill out of her at the only person that was around.

"WHY did you have to do that!" Rachel screamed as she gestured to the place Puck had been standing moments ago "I was finally getting somewhere with him and you had to come and ruin it! He was ready to talk to me and let me completely into his life and you had to ruin that for me! Don't you understand that you probably just ruined my one and only chance to get to know the real Noah! Don't you care about him at all!"

"Of cause I care" Finn snapped "He is like a brother to me! I care more than you ever will"

"Then why haven't you been there for him these past few weeks! Why was it ME who found him passed out smelling like alcohol the other week! Why is it ME who see's that his is this close to the breaking point and no one but ME is doing anything about it!" She yelled and from the look on Finn's face she knew she had won.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked his voice confused and panicked

"If you don't already know then why should I tell you?" Rachel asked angrily

"No he said he was fine!" Finn said his voice now full of panic and desperation "His mum was going into remission, everything was fine"

These comments caused her to shake her head sadly.

"Well obviously everything is not fine because every time I have been over to their place she hasn't been there. And I know for a fact that the other week Abby rung Noah telling him Sarah had fallen down and wouldn't wake up… everything is not fine Finn. Sarah is not fine, Abby is not fine and Noah… Noah is defiantly not fine" She explained her voice no longer angry but now simply tired.

"Rachel… I'm sorry I didn't mean to mess things up for you" Finn sighed

"Its fine Finn… I'm sorry for yelling at you" She sighed as she whipped her tears away

"I never wanted this to happen… I just wanted to know you weren't going to hurt him. He's been my best friend forever and I've seen the way he stares at you… he gets this look on his face that I haven't seen in years… you make him feel Rachel… just don't hurt him" Finn told her before he walked away leaving her standing there not knowing how she was going to make this up to Noah.

* * *

**_A/N ~ I am so nice :) giving you all these new chaps. Now be nice to me I want TEN! reviews and then you get the next chap. And if I get more than you get TWO NEW CHAPS!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 15 ~ New friends**

When Wednesday rolled around Rachel found herself walking into McKinley feeling defeated. As she walked through the corridors she tried to spot Noah but couldn't find him anywhere, she even checked his favourite hiding places.

She had gone to the playground yesterday afternoon and sat the on her swing not even finding it in herself to push off the ground. It didn't seem right to be there without Noah.

She had stayed there until midnight then Kurt came and found her forcing her to come back to his house where she cried herself to sleep in the comfort of her non biological brothers arms after telling him what had happened.

Kurt had been understanding but he really had no idea how she could make it up to him without him thinking she was just using him trying to hurt him in one way or another.

_**Flash Back.**_

"_**I don't know what to do Kurt" Rachel sobbed into his chest as Kurt tried to comfort her but found himself failing miserably.**_

"_**He will never trust me again" She sobbed "He has every right to feel insecure about my intentions but I thought we had gotten over it! I thought he was my friend, I thought he trusted me enough to believe me"**_

"_**Shh Rach everything's going to be fine" Kurt shushed her but they both knew it was a lie because everything was not going to be fine.**_

"_**If I had never come up with that stupid idea of making that video then none of this would have happened. He wouldn't of had a reason to doubt my intensions in the first place and then maybe none of this would have happened"**_

"_**There's nothing we can do about it now Rach the video has hit the internet already. Its out there now and plus it did us a world of good, when was the last time you got slushies? When was the last time I got thrown in the dumpsters? It has made everyone afraid to mess with us and for now that enough" Kurt tried his hardest to reason with the girl.**_

"_**I would rather ten slushie facials every day for the rest of the year than for Noah to be angry at me" Rachel sobbed **_

_**This cause Kurt to look at her in shock. Somehow he thought Rachel's feelings for this boy went deeper than even herself knew.**_

"_**We will stop the videos Rach. We wont make anymore unless it is utterly necessary. Maybe then Puck will see that you aren't trying to use him" Kurt said hopefully **_

"_**That wont be enough Kurt" Rachel shock her head "He let me in, he let his wall down and let me in and I hurt him. Not intentionally but I still hurt him" **_

"_**I hurt him" She repeated **_

_**End Flash Back.**_

After running it by the rest of their friends they had all agreed that they didn't need any more videos for awhile seeing as none of them had really been bullied since the video came out.

But that still did not help her out with the whole getting Noah to trust her again situation.

Feeling tears once again sting her eyes she quickly ducked into the nearest bathroom to hide while she composed herself enough to been seen in public.

She had been standing in front of the bathroom mirror for probably ten minutes before she heard the bathroom door open. Spinning around she inwardly groaned upon seeing Santana and Brittany walk in, she did not need this right now.

"Berry?" Santana asked upon walking in

"Please leave me alone I cant deal with you two right now" Rachel begged as she turned back to the mirror and started to wash her tear stained face before pulling her makeup out from her bag.

"Hey did I even say anything?" Santana asked obviously slightly offended

"Not yet but I'm sure you will" Rachel sighed as she started to apply her foundation.

"Do you want some help?" Brittany pipped up with a bright smile as she walked forward and grabbed the foundation brush from a stunned Rachel.

"Why aren't you two being mean?" Rachel asked

"Because we aren't with Quinn if you hadn't noticed" Santana chuckled as she walked forward and picked up Rachel's eyeliner and started on if once Brittany was done with the foundation and finishing powder.

"But… what?" She was confused and this only caused Santana to laugh again

"We don't hate you Berry despite popular belief we really don't. I don't know why Quinn hates you so much but seeing as she is head Cheerio we always had to do what she said" Santana explained

"And now?" Rachel asked

"Your video was cool" Brittany said

"Yeah what Britt said" Santana smiled as she finished the eyeliner and started on the mascara "That video of yours took some guts and I respect that. Quinn lost a lot of power once that hit the net and now I can safely say that we can be friends without Quinn biting our heads off… ok well yes she probably will try but right now I could give two shits. That girls got some serious issues"

"Wait… friends?" Rachel gapped at them

"Yeah got a problem with that Berry" Santana asked but Rachel could her the teasing in her tone but it was gone before she could respond and replaced with a serious look.

"I know we don't deserve your trust but we want to be friends. Your pretty cool and if Puck and Finn can be seen in public with you then I don't see why the hell we can't" Santana said "That was one pretty big fight by the way"

"You saw that?" Rachel gasped in shock

"Yeah… and if there is anything we can do to help just let us know, ok? We got your back from now on" Santana promised

"Puck looked really upset" Brittany observed

"That's cause he was Brit" Santana nodded her head "If there is one thing I know about Puck is that he doesn't let people in. A lot of people thought we were dating a while back but sex and going out are two very different things and we defiantly were not the later. He doesn't take chances when it comes to letting people in, I don't know much about his past but I do know he is locked up tighter than anyone I have ever met before"

"So whatever happened yesterday to make him say what he said must have been awful serious because for the first time ever I actually though I saw Puck look happy. I've seen him staring at you with this goofy look on his face god knows how many times these past few weeks. I think you make him happy… or well did make him happy" Santana sighed shaking her head

"I don't know what to do" Rachel admitted "It was a big misunderstanding… but I don't know how to make him trust me. He thinks I'm just using him to get back at him for all the things he's done in the past but I already forgave him for that… its just he doesn't see it that way"

"He will forgive you" Brittany said

"How can you know that?" Rachel asked feeling another wave of tears start to come but she fought them not wanting to have to redo her makeup again.

"Because he loves you" Brittany stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world "He will forgive you because he loves you"

"I think I'm going to faint" Rachel stuttered out as she started to feel light headed

"Oh no you don't Miss Diva" Santana said quickly grabbing onto her to keep her form falling

After Santana successfully got her to sit down on one of the benches they both looked at Brittany in shock.

"How do you know he loves her Britt?" Santana asked

"Because the other day I was coming back from practise when I heard him threatening the whole football team. He said something about if he found out any of them hurt Rachel or anyone from Glee again then they would have him to deal with" Brittany said happily obviously glad to be able to contribute to the conversation

"Noah did that?" Rachel asked stunned

"Yeah" Brittany nodded her head

"I think Britt's right" Santana said slowly "He might not know it yet but I think he has feelings for you. And it also might not be love yet but from the way he looks at you and from what Britt just said I feel safe saying that Noah Puckerman has feelings for you"

"No, Noah and I are just friends… or were friends" Rachel said sadly

"Well we are just going to have to change that now aren't we" Santana said happily as she pulled Rachel to her feet and leading her out into the hallways again.

Even if Noah didn't forgive her today or if he didn't even show up to Glee she couldn't say her whole day had been a waist for she had just somehow gotten two new friends in a matter of a few minutes. And they both just so happened to be Cheerios.

* * *

**_A/N ~ Ok so I totally had to give you guys another chapter :) hope you like it because I loved the reviews I got _**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 16 ~ Broken Strings**

Santana and Brittany had tried to help her find Noah but sadly they came to the conclusion that he was not showing up to school today and they all knew whose fault that was even though it had been unintentional.

"Its alright guys thanks for trying" Rachel sighed as the last bell of the day run signalling it was time for Glee "I got to go we have auditions in Glee today to find a new male lead… Noah was meant to be auditioning but I doubt he will show up now"

"I could kick Finn's arse for this" Santana grumbled now having the whole story about why Noah and Finn had been fighting as well as herself.

"Don't blame Finn he didn't know" Rachel sighed

"Can we audition?" Brittany suddenly asked

"What?" Rachel asked "You want to join Glee?"

"Yeah I like dancing" Brittany explained before Rachel turned to Santana

"She has a point. And if we get to audition before the auditions for male lead then that might give you some time to get in contact with Puck and get him to show up. It's a long shot but it might work" She pointed out

"Alright then well lets go" Rachel said as she grabbed her book bag and the three girls started to walk towards the choir room.

But when they got there Rachel almost laughed at her friends faces upon seeing who Cheerios walk into the room with her. If she kept this up she was going to give her friends heart attacks in the near future.

"Rachel, good you're here" Mr Shue said excitedly "And you brought new recruits?" He asked

"Of cause" Rachel said with a half hearted smile that everyone noticed "Santana and Brittany would like to audition and I was wondering if they could go first seeing as how Noah wont be here for a few minute… he, um… had to pick his little sister up from school first" Rachel lied through her teeth

"Ok then girls lets see what you got" Mr Shue gestured for the girls to come up the front of the classroom

"Give us five seconds" Santana requested as she spun around to Rachel and asked for her music binder. Brittany and Santana bent over the folder searching for a song that they could use. Upon finding one Santana quickly spun around to look around the room.

"Artie, right?" Santana asked spotting the boy holding an electric guitar in his lap

"Yeah?" He asked slightly confused why she was talking to him

"Think you could play this?" She asked "We didn't really have time to prepare we decided to do this like literally five minutes ago"

"Yeah sure" He nodded as he took the sheet music

"Oh and Finn jump on the drum" Santana ordered handing him a sheet and Finn quickly did what the Latin requested

"Alright lets do this" Santana said as she grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her to the front of the class

"1, 2, 3, 4" Finn counted himself and Artie in before they began to play.

"_(Santana)_

_I come home  
In the morning light  
My mother says  
When you gonna live  
Your life right  
Oh mother dear  
We're not  
The fortunate ones  
And girls  
They wanna have fun  
Oh girls  
Just wanna have fun_

_(Brittany)_

The phone rings  
In the middle of the night  
My father yells  
What you gonna do  
With your life  
Oh, daddy dear you know  
You're still number one  
But girls  
They wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have

_(Santana + Brittany)_

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls  
They wanna have fun  
Oh girls  
Just wanna have fun

_(Santana)_

Some boys  
Take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away  
From the rest of the world

(Brittany)

_I want to be the one  
To walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have_

(Santana + Brittany)

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls  
They want to have fun  
Oh girls  
Just want to have fun  
They wanna, wanna have fun  
They wanna, wanna have fun_

_Girls  
They want to have fun  
Oh girls  
They wanna have fun_

_Just want just want _

_Just want just want_

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls  
They want to have fun  
Oh girls  
Just want to have fun  
They wanna, wanna have fun  
They wanna, wanna have fun_

_Girls  
They want to have fun  
Oh girls  
They wanna have fun_

_When the working day is done  
Girls  
They want to have fun  
Oh girls  
Just want to have fun"_

Throughout the song Santana and Brittany pulled each of the Glee members up to the front of the class dancing around them and proving that they did have talents that were purely their own. Dancing for the Cheerios defiantly did wonders for their skills.

"That was brilliant you guys!" Mr Shue said jumping to his feet from where he had been sitting to the side of the room.

Rachel had been so caught up in the song she had completely forgotten one of the reasons Santana and Brittany sung in the first place.

Santana's words played back in her head '_then that might give you some time to get in contact with Puck and get him to show up'_ and she mentally kicked herself for letting the opportunity go. But then again she doubted even if she had of texted or rung Noah that he would have answered. Feeling the smile that had worked its way onto her face during the song slipping away she turned quickly back to her seat so no one would see the defeated look that spread itself across her face.

Quickly turning around and walking back to her seat hiding the tears that were threatening to spill over the edge she waited for everyone else to take a seat including Santana and Brittany both having just proven they were talented enough to become members.

"Finn your up" Mr Shue stated as he retook his seat and waited for Finn to take the stage.

She barely even listened to his audition. Her gaze was fixed on the open doorway wanting to be the first one to see him if he walked through those doors. But from the way Mr Shue reacted at the end of the audition she knew Finn did good but not great. If he did great then Mr Shue's reaction would have been a lot more excited than what it had been.

'_Noah please' _She begged inwardly as she tore her gaze from the door to look at the clock.

But she wished she hadn't looked away because if she hadn't she would have seen him walk in. She would have seen him look at her for the first time since their fight before turning away and refusing to look at her again.

"Puck?" Mr Shue asked upon spotting the boy in the doorway.

Spinning back around her eyes widened upon seeing him standing there guitar strap slung over his shoulder.

"Rachel is Puck the guy you were talking about?" Mr Shue asked turning around to face her but she just nodded her eyes still staring at Noah who looked anywhere but at her.

"Alright then… um, Puck whenever your ready" Mr Shue said as he slowly walked back to his seat again while everyone else in the room simply sat silently watching as Noah walked to the front of the room taking a seat on one of the stools sitting there.

When he started singing she knew that the ones that hadn't heard him sing before were shocked to say the least. But it was when she heard the song he was singing she was also shocked… it was a duet. A type of song better off song the original way and not changed. Surely he would not take such a big risk like that. Surely?

"_(Noah)_

Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me now I can't feel anything

When I love you  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else

Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all ok

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

When he looked at her, really looked at her for the first time she knew then. Knew that he would not take a risk of ruining such a perfect duet such as this. Because she understood what his eyes were saying. He wanted her to sing with him.

_Oh the truth hurts  
A lie's worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before_

(Rachel)

Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us

She knew the words, this was one of her favourite songs after all. Knew them off by heart. She had always wanted to sing this song. And now to be singing it with Noah was like a dream come true. And she couldn't help but feel those butterflies in her stomach that she got every time she was around him recently.  
_  
(Noah + Rachel)_

_Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late (too late)_

Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all ok

You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

He hadn't taken his eyes off her once since the first time he looked at her and she was pleading he wouldn't anytime soon. She had thought he wouldn't come, had been so sure that he wouldn't turn up that she had basically prepared herself for the pain and defeat she would have felt when he didn't show. But now he was here. And she didn't even care that she had been proved wrong.

_Oh the truth hurts  
And lie's worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before_

But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late (too late)

You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

But then he did look away from her and she felt like her heart could stop at any moment. Because she hoped… hoped that him looking at her had meant more than for him to prove to Mr Shue that they could sing together and sing together better than she would with Finn.

_Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before  
Oh and I love you a little less than before .. yeah_

Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again"

But he didn't look at her again. Didn't even glance her way as the room erupted in cheers and Mr Shue happily declared Noah male lead. Didn't even seem to care as she chocked back a sob and grabbed her bag before fleeing the room. Not even her friends seemed to notice her leaving.

But then again why would they? They had what they had wanted, a male lead. They had other girls who could be female lead. She had fulfilled her promise in making him feel something again, he was in Glee now the perfect place to be able to feel.

So why would they need her now. Why would he need her?


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 17 ~ One Chance**

He didn't know why he went to that room… didn't know why he sung that song. But he had done both and was now standing here amongst a group of people who had so readily accepted him like his past no longer mattered… so he should feel something, right?

But any feelings went straight out the door when she did. She probably thought he didn't notice when she fled from the room but he did. Because when she did leave the room that pain inside him that dulled whenever she was around came straight back full force.

"Were did Rachel go?" Kurt asked looking around obviously noticing her disappearance

"I'll fine her" He grunted before picking his guitar up and slinging it over his shoulder again.

A part of him didn't want to go after her, the bigger part that was. But then there was a small part that wanted to follow her and make sure she was ok. And somehow no matter how small that part was still overcome that larger part.

'_What are you doing Puckerman! Don't you remember what she did to you?'_ A voice in his head growled at him that sounded exactly like that person he hid behind… Puck.

It made him sound like he had a personality disorder. And in a way he guessed he did. Puck was the person that came out when he got angry or when he just wanted the world to disappear for awhile. But Noah was the person who he thought had died a long time ago… but Rachel somehow found him again and somehow brought back feelings within him that he hadn't felt in so long he couldn't remember the last time he actually felt… anything.

'_I remember'_ He thought back

'_Then why do you give a shit where she ran off to?'_

'_Shut up'_ He growled back

"You know talking to yourself is the first stage of madness" A soft whisper of a voice brought him back into reality making him realise that he must have said that out loud.

Looking around he realised he was standing at the edge of the park on the corner of Lisbon and Sutton Street. He didn't even remember leaving the school, even getting in his truck in fact. But here he stood on the corner of Lisbon and Sutton staring at the girl who he had been looking for as she sat quietly on the park swings. From the red blood shot eyes and the tears that had dried on her cheeks he knew she had been crying.

Crying because of him.

How he knew she would be here he didn't really know but at the same time he did… because this was their place. They could always find each other here that had been one of the silent agreements they had made that first night he had found himself here.

"Trust me I'm far past the first stage" He mumbled more to himself than anyone but she still heard and the giggle that came after caused warmth to flow through him at an alarming rate.

"Why are you here Puck?" She asked her voice now dead serious

_Puck?_ She hadn't called him that since the very first day she found out about what he hid behind his façade. And a new type of pain shot through him taking away that warmth just as fast as it had come. He was Noah to here… not Puck, he couldn't be. But then again… he had told her not to call him by his first name.

He defiantly had a way with words that was for sure. Speaking… or more or less shouting first and then thinking later. That was how Puck worked.

"You left" He shrugged as he walked into the park slowly

"I did" She nodded her head

"Why?" He needed to know this, needed to know why she ran away this far away in fact when there had been hope that he could have forgiven her… hope that he would have given her a chance to explain herself.

That's what his mother had said after all.

_**Flash Back.**_

"_**She lied to me Ma" He whispered as he sat by the windowsill in his mothers hospital room.**_

_**She had been here ever since her fall all those weeks back. The doctors said that unforchantly the cancer was coming back. Slowly but surely. They had only had her home for a few weeks before she was forced to come back here.**_

"_**She pretended she cared" He whispered a single tear rolling down his left cheek but he didn't even bother to wipe it away.**_

_**Saying things like this was not badass. Was exactly what he would have beaten up someone else for a few weeks back. But in this room, with his mother he could say anything and not feel the need to hit himself. **_

"_**Are you sure about that Noah?" Sarah asked from where she sat leaning against the headboard of her bed, the covers pulled up around her.**_

_**Noah… he had let her call him that. He only let two people before her call him that. His little sister and his mother. But then she had come along with her gold stars, mega wot smiles and kindness that had made him want to feel again… live again. And he had fallen for it hook line and sinker. He let down his guard, let her in and let her become someone who he only now realised he had depended on. **_

_**He had depended on her to be at the park whenever he went there. He depended on her to be there when he walked through the choir room doors holding his hand for support… her hand… it had been like his lifeline. Almost every time they had been together his hand had always somehow found hers. It had been like he had needed something to reassure himself that she was real and not just a figment of his own crazy imagination.**_

"_**She was with him" He whispered **_

_**Finn Hudson was meant to be his best friend. They were like brothers. They had grown up living in the same street. Finn had been with him through thick and thin. Finn didn't have a father growing up his having died in action, so when his own deadbeat of a father walked out on him and his pregnant wife the two ten year old boys had come even closer than they had been before.**_

_**Finn knew secrets about him that no one else did and that was what made him angry. When he had seen Finn walking towards them the day before in the parking lot he had known straight away that Finn's intentions were good but at the same time bad.**_

_**Rachel had a way of getting information out of just about anyone and from the look on her face as she saw him he knew straight away her intentions had been to simply use the tall boy to get answers.**_

_**He could read people better than anyone else. Growing up around every emotion known to man had given him the ability to know when someone was lieing, when they were happy or sad and most pacifically if they were simply using you. And that had been exactly what Rachel had been planning to do with Finn.**_

_**So he had gotten angry. Let Puck take over and shield his heart away even though he had known while doing so it had been to late. She had already claimed a small part of what was left of it and was not letting go. **_

_**Angry that Rachel had been so desperate for answers she couldn't have just waited for him to be ready to give them to her. Angry that Finn would have told her anything after one look at those big doe eyes of hers. Angry at himself for letting anyone other than the two most important girls in his life into his heart.**_

"_**Finn cares about you Noah… he gets so worried so easily. I don't know the full story but I can tell you that he would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. And it sounds that Rachel wouldn't either. Give them a chance honey, let them explain. It might not be what you think" Sarah told him **_

_**One chance… that was all he was giving them one chance**_

_**End Flash Back.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 18 ~ What have I done?**

Silence fell over them but it wasn't the usual comfortable silence that they could share so easily. It was the awkward silence that they had only ever experienced when they were simply Puck and Berry towards each other.

And she prayed to god that they did not go back to being those people towards each other. Not now, not after everything that had happened.

"Say something" She whispered as he stood on the side walk staring at her

"What do you want me to say Rachel… what can I say?" He asked and she almost sighed in relief when he called her by her first name.

"Anything" She pleaded as she stood up from the swing set and took at step forward.

She had a feeling that this would turn into yet another fight. He would yell, she would yell and then they would both regret it… well she would at least. But there wasn't much she could do about it because she knew that this conversation despite how bleak it was at the moment would turn into a fight eventually.

"Why?" He asked as she took another step forward but he still kept his feet firmly placed on the side walk. Obviously not wanting to fight while they were both in their safe place. She was thankful that he didn't want to ruin that.

"Why what Noah?" She asked "I don't know what you want from me" She could feel the tears burning her eyes once again but she refused to let the fall. Not yet anyway.

"I want you to explain why" He snapped suddenly causing her to take a step back purely on instinct. But obviously that was the wrong thing to do because his face softened immediately. He thought she thought he would hurt her… physically. But she knew he would never do that.

"It wasn't what you thought Noah" She began and then realised that she had called him by Noah twice now and he hadn't snapped at her like he did the day before.

"Finn was worried about you. He came to me yesterday and asked me to hang out after school. At first I thought he just wanted to hang out because he didn't want to end up on the receiving end of one of our videos, I admit that I was going to ask him things about you but not about your family. About his friendship with you and if he's noticed a change in you. You refuse to tell me anything and I know I should have waited for you to be ready to tell me yourself but I just so desperately wanted to help you Noah. I made a mistake and for that I'm sorry but please don't take this out on Finn. I was wrong about him, the real reason he wanted to hang out was because he wanted to make sure I wouldn't hurt you, he cares about you so much Noah… more than I think you know" She tried to explain everything that she thought needed to be explained in one speech knowing he would probably be angry if she left anything out.

"Why didn't you tell me about Finn auditioning?" He asked not even bothering to give her speak the decency of a response. Not that she felt she deserved one.

"I already told you that Noah! You were so happy after Friday afternoon I simply didn't want to take that away from you. You barely ever smile Noah and when you do its only if your talking to Abby or sometimes when your with me. But on Friday you were smiling and you seemed so happy! You and Artie sat there and played your guitars for hours and you were smiling the whole time! You even laughed when Kurt and Mercedes joked around! I couldn't take that away from you by telling you that Finn was auditioning I just couldn't! Why cant you understand that!" A few tears broke free and slid down her cheeks but she didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Because I would have wanted you to tell me. Even if it would have made me angry I still had a right to know" He snapped

"I'M SORRY OK! I'M SORRY" She yelled the tears now falling freely "I made a mistake! And I'm sorry! What else can I say than I'm sorry!"

"I don't know" He admitted

"Why cant you just let me in?" She asked trying to stop the tears but failing

"Because I cant get hurt again… I cant survive getting hurt again. No one has ever tried to make me let them in" He said his voice lacking all emotion

Something inside of her snapped when she heard those words. She had tried! That had been what she had been doing ever since she saw him that day in the auditorium. And she knew before she could even stop herself that this was where the fight would begin.

"I tried Noah! I tried so hard that it hurt but no matter what I did it wasn't good enough! It just wasn't enough to make you realise that I was there for you! That I wanted to be there for you. You wouldn't let me Noah!" She yelled her voice breaking throughout her sentences.

"I was almost ready to let you in… but then Finn came along" He sneered obviously ready for a fight just as much as she was

"NO! You wouldn't let me Noah! So I give up! Did you all hear that! I Rachel Berry GIVE UP! I give up Noah! I've had enough, enough of the pain, enough of caring, enough of the sleepless nights and enough of making sure I leave my window unlocked just encase! I've had enough of what my life has become because of you! Everything was perfect before all this! Before you! Everything back then made sense, I knew who were my friends and I knew who wasn't! But most of all I didn't know what was inside you! Everything was the way it should have been before that day I saw you in the auditorium! GOD! I wish I never saw you that day!"

Much like that day in the bathroom she felt rage begin to flow freely through her veins. In the back of her mind her conscious was screaming at her to stop to not go down this road. But her own voice drowned out the voice of reason as she started to walk forward her arms flaring around her before she stopped directly in front of him and finished yelling at him.

And as the silence fell over them once again this time not even awkward… just simply silence. She finally realised what she had done. She had spoken without thinking. Yelled the first thoughts that came to her mind and didn't even take a second to read into what she was about to say.

'_What have you done!'_ Her conscious whispered to her as she looked up and saw such a raw naked pain form its way onto Noah's face that she wished she could take it all back. She hadn't meant any of it. It had been said in blind rage and she hadn't meant for any of it to come out the way it did.

"Noah" She whispered desperately

And just like that the silence was broken and he turned and stormed away. Just like he had the day before. But this time she knew that he wasn't going to come for her again… this time it wasn't Finn's fault… this time it was all on her.

"What have I done?" She sobbed out as she fell to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest letting the tears fall once again until she had no more tears to cry.

* * *

**A/N ~ READ PLEASE!**

Ok so two things. 1) So it has come to my attention that some of you are not enjoying this story because my writing skills are obviously not up to your expectations. I'm not saying that all of you are and for those who have been so nice to me and encouraging me to continue this story I just want you to know how wonderful you have all been. But there have been a few people that have made me think twice about whether or not i want to continue this story because I simply can not stand people who feel the need to bag out others writing skills. In the first ever chap of this story I wrote at the bottom of the page that I do not have time for people such as this and that I write for fun and not to live up to others expectations. So I will ask again, If you feel the need to bag on my story and my writing skills then why are you even reading it! I don't understand that! I really don't.

But anyway. 2) DON'T WORRY! I AM GOING TO KEEP WRITING THIS STORY! I was seriously considering stopping this story here and just not continuing BUT! then I read one of my latest reviews :) _ohdonna93! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your review made my day and I cant tell you how much it meant to me! If it had not been for that review I would have probably stopped :) Thankyou so mych and as a thank you present this chap including the next two I am about to upload are dedicated to you!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 19 ~ Here Comes Goodbye 1**

The pain. He just wanted it to stop but it wouldn't. It was like someone was ripping away at his heart, suffocating it all the while laughing in his face.

Her harsh words still rung in his mind and no matter how he tried to stop thinking to just make it all go away he found himself failing.

'_I tried Noah! I tried so hard that it hurt but no matter what I did it wasn't good enough! It just wasn't enough to make you realise that I was there for you! That I wanted to be there for you. You wouldn't let me Noah!'_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" He screamed to the empty vehicle as he pushed his foot down harder onto the peddle

* * *

Soft footsteps echoed through the deserted hospital corridors. Visiting hours were over but seeing as how her Daddy was one of the top surgeons in the state she was able to roam the corridors without worry knowing that everyone here both staff and patient were grateful to her family in one way or another.

Whether it be that her Daddy had saved their life or that they had benefited from the generous donations her fathers gave to the hospital every year.

But there was one family that resided in one of the rooms here, the room that she had now found herself standing outside of in fact that it had not been her Daddy's skilled hands or her fathers donations that they had benefited from.

No, in fact her fathers were not even part of the picture. It had been her that had brought light into this families life once again and that was the reason that she was now standing here trying to work up the courage to go inside.

Sarah Puckerman had never met her before… not in person that was. Abby would have probably told her mother everything about her and more. That was something that made her nervous… that she would not live up to those expectations that Abby had planted into Sarah's mind.

Because she knew that she wouldn't live up to them… not now at least. Maybe a few days ago… but not now. Not after everything she had said and done.

* * *

'_NO! You wouldn't let me Noah! So I give up! Did you all hear that! I Rachel Berry GIVE UP! I give up Noah! I've had enough, enough of the pain, enough of caring, enough of the sleepless nights and enough of making sure I leave my window unlocked just encase! I've had enough of what my life has become because of you! Everything was perfect before all this! Before you! Everything back then made sense, I knew who were my friends and I knew who wasn't! But most of all I didn't know what was inside you! Everything was the way it should have been before that day I saw you in the auditorium! GOD! I wish I never saw you that day!'_

Her words just as harsh as the day she had screamed them at him played through his mind like an old broken record.

The tears silently streamed down his face that he hadn't noticed were falling until now but he didn't give them much notice for his attention was elsewhere. The radio station that had been left on from the last time he was in this truck was still playing and he tried to focus on the song lyrics that were playing instead of the words inside his head.

He didn't even notice when the speed meter reached over 110.

* * *

She hadn't meant anything that had left her mouth that day but it had been to late. The words had been said and with just one look at Noah's face she had known she had done the worst thing possible.

She had broken a part of him… more pacifically the part that she had worked so hard to mend. With just a few sentences she had reached in and pulled his heart from his chest and shattered it into a million pieces.

And it had been then she saw it. Saw the jigsaw puzzle that had once only been missing those pieces finally break and turn into something that could no longer be mended. You couldn't find those missing pieces anymore because there was no longer anything to find. The puzzle was broken, now worse than ever… it was beyond repair this time around.

And that was her fault.

Yet her she stood outside his mothers hospital room trying to find the right words to say once she went in.

What do you stay to the mother of the boy whose heart you just broke?

* * *

"_**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time"**_

'_I tried Noah! I tried so hard that it hurt but no matter what I did it wasn't good enough! _

She wasn't the only one who had tried.

He had tried. He had tried to be the father figure that Abby never had. He had tried to provide for his family and pay all the hospital bills. He had tried to keep his grade above a C so he wouldn't be kicked out of Football and now Glee. He had tried to be there for Abby when she cried herself to sleep. He had tried to not get into fights. God he had tried so hard but none of it mattered.

"_**Here comes the start of every sleepless night"**_

Pushing his foot down further he was no longer watching where he was going. Didn't care that the speed meter was now flickering dangerously close to the 135 mark.

He just needed to get away. Get away from that playground, get away from her.

"_**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry"**_

'_I give up Noah! I've had enough, enough of the pain'_

She knew nothing about pain. No one did. Not the sort of pain he went through. Not the sort of pain that only existed inside of him.

"_**Here comes the pain,"**_

Car horns honked loudly on the outside of the little world he had created for himself inside his truck. He didn't hear them. Didn't see them. Didn't care when he started to loose control of the truck… didn't even care that he was doing nothing to try and gain back control… he had lost control of his own life a long time ago. Let it slip right through his fingers. So what was the point of trying here? When he already knew that he wouldn't be able to get that control back. Whether that be of his truck or his life he no longer knew.

"_**Here comes me wishing things had never changed"**_

'_Everything was perfect before all this! Before you!'_

He had ruined a lot of things in his life. It seemed no matter what it was that he touched somehow it would crumble before his very eyes with just one touch. He had though Rachel would be different… but it turned out that it wasn't… it was just the same as before

"_**That she was right here in my arms tonight,"**_

Pain… though it was a different type of pain than the one he usually felt he still welcomed it willingly wanting to feel anything other than the type that was consuming him from the inside out.

So he let it take him over. Let it consume his very being as the glass from his windscreen shattered in front of him covering him from head to toe. Let the walls around him be crushed towards him trapping him in this prison. Let the sound of screams and soon after sirens fill his ears along with the last words of the song.

"_**But here comes goodbye"**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 20 ~ Here Comes Goodbye 2**

Sliding the door in front of her open she took a tense step into the room before stopping when two sets of eyes looked up at her. One a familiar pare of dark green and another pair that this was the first time she was seeing.

"Rachel!" Abby squealed as she jumped from her seat at the foot of her mothers bed and ran to her throwing her arms tightly around her left leg it being the closest thing Abby could get to.

"Hey Abby" Rachel smiled as she bent down to hug the girl

"Abby? Who is this?" Sarah Puckerman asked her voice tired and strained like it hurt to even talk. And Rachel knew that it probably did.

"Mummy! This is Rachel" Abby said as she grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the bed

Sarah Puckerman looked worse than Rachel could have ever imagined but the smile that crossed the older woman lips seemed to light up her face in a way that made the dark circles under her eyes, the pale skin, the lifeless eyes and the hairless scalp all disappear in a split second.

"Rachel Berry?" Sarah asked and once Rachel nodded the smile only grew wider

"I'm so glad you're here" Sarah admitted "I prayed I would meet you before…"

Sarah trailed off but Rachel still knew what she had been going to say _'before I die'_.

"Abby… why don't you go and get something from the canteen" Rachel suggested as she pulled ten dollars from her pocket and handed it to the little girl who just nodded and skipped from the room.

Silence fell on the room soon after and Rachel just stood there still not knowing what to say first. She wanted to say so much, ask so much but it seemed that she couldn't get any of it out.

"Oh… honey" Sarah sighed with a concerned look on her face "Come here"

She had never had a mother figure. She made out she never needed one, like everything was fine and that her fathers were enough. But it wasn't. She had always wanted someone that would understand her in a way only a woman could and it seemed that this woman, a woman she had met only minute ago was going to be that person.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she flung herself down into one of the chairs closest to the bed and grabbed onto Sarah's hand as the older woman stroked her hair gently whispering soothing words.

"Tell me what's wrong honey" Sarah whispered

"I ruined everything" Rachel sobbed refusing to lift her head that was buried into Sarah's sheets.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked

"I tried I really did" Rachel said as she looked up "I made him smile again… I helped him live again" She saw the way Sarah's face lit up even more as she heard this "But I ruined it all. I made a mistake I said things I didn't mean but by the time I had realised what I had said he was already gone… now… now I cant find him and I just… I just" She couldn't get anymore out as she broke into another round of tears

"Shhh its alright" Sarah whispered as she tightened her grip on her hand "You love him… don't you?"

The question shocked her. Made her want to turn and run front the room, from that question. Because she couldn't answer that question… didn't have an answer to answer it with. Love was a strong word. Sure she loved Noah. She loved him just like she loved her fathers, her friends, Abby and even Sarah… but did she love him the way Sarah was implying she did? She didn't know.

"Rachel I know that love is unconditional. But I also know that it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable and strangely easy to mistake for loathing, and… Well what I'm trying to say Rachel is that Noah will forgive you. He loves you too much not too" Sarah explained when Rachel didn't answer. But Sarah's words were not something she wanted to hear.

_Noah… loved her too much?_

Those words rung in her head distracting her so much that she didn't notice Abby running back into the room until she started screaming.

"MUMMY!" The words tore from the seven year old tears falling from her eyes her whole body shaking

"Abby what's wrong" Sarah asked the panic in her voice more evident than ever

"Mummy blood! So much blood" Abby sobbed as she sunk to the ground pulling her legs to her chest and rocking herself back and forward as if that would make the images in her mind disappear.

"Abby where? Where was the blood" Rachel asked her own voice now panicked and desperate as she sunk to the ground and forced Abby to look at her by taking her head in her hands.

"On Noah" Abby cried hysterically "All over him"

Snapping her head around to face Sarah she saw the same horrified expression that she was sure was reflecting back off her own. The older woman's hand found its way to her chest and clutched desperately at it as she gasped in air shaking her head as if she was trying to not believe the words.

"Go" Sarah gasped out but Rachel was one step ahead of her already on her feet and running for the door.

This time when she entered the corridors they were not empty. Nurses and medics ran almost franticly through the hallways past her shouting orders and trying their hardest to follow them.

But unforchantly she heard none of them because her eyes were to fixated on the sight that was coming towards her.

Two medics were carrying a stretcher down the hallway, or more like running with it down the hallway. Nurses ran with them holding various items but it was the person who laid motionless on the stretcher that caught her gaze.

Covered in blood, clothes ripped and torn, gashes and cuts covering every part of visible skin and what looked like a bone sticking out of a left kneecap made her stomach churn. Because it was Noah who was on that stretcher. It was Noah that was in that condition.

"NO!" She screamed running forward but two nurses grabbed onto her holding her back "NOAH! NOAH NO!"

"Miss you need to calm down" One of the nurses said quickly as she held one of Rachel's arms.

"NO! LET ME GO! I NEED TO SEE HIM!" She screeched so loudly she guessed almost everyone in the whole hospital heard her "NOAH!".

It never occurred to her once that one of those people would have been Sarah. Never occurred to her what her screams would do to the older woman.

Her heart was beating faster and faster with each passing moment she could no longer even hear what she was screaming but she knew she was begging them to let her go. Screaming his name.

Pulling one of her hands away from the nurses she clutched her chest as a type of pain she had never felt before clutched at her heart.

"MUMMY! HELP!" These words were the only thing that broke through the pain that was consuming her.

Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live. So as Rachel sunk to the ground clutching her chest she finally felt what Noah had been feeling his whole life. She felt what it was like to have something inside you die.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

_**Chap 21 ~ Never Forget.**_

Rain beat down on the small group of people who stood dressed in black holding umbrellas as they stood around beautiful white casket covered with bouquets of flowers.

Abby hand was entwined with her own and she knew that it would be awhile until the little girl let go. Abby was the only one holding a flower now, everyone else already having placed theirs on top of the coffin.

"Abby" Rachel whispered trying to keep her voice level and not let the tears that were clouding her vision seep into her voice.

"Abby… it's time" She gestured towards the coffin and gave her hand a gentle but firm squeeze.

Slowly the two girls walked the small distance between them and the coffin before they stopped and everyone waited for Abby to place the tea rose she was holding onto the casket.

There was only one tea rose in the whole line of flowers and that was the one Abby was slowly placing on top of the coffin. A tea rose meant one thing… 'I'll always remember you'

Abby was trying to be strong, trying not to cry. After everything that had happened in the past few days Rachel knew that Abby felt like she was the one that needed to be strong now. Strong for the very little family she had left.

But it was alright to cry and as soon as she told Abby that the girl burst into tears before throwing herself at the older girl. Rachel caught her easily wrapping her arms around Abby's middle and picking her up so the little girl could wrap her legs around Rachel's waist.

"Shhh its going to be alright" Rachel whispered into Abby's hair as she rocked her back and forward.

Her fathers had come home as soon as she had rung them with the news. Her Dad being one of the top lawyers in the state was able to get a signed and sealed contract saying that Abby was for the time being in their care. Seeing as she could no longer stay at home and at the moment had no one to look after her Rachel had taken it upon herself to give the girl a temporary family until hers came back… if it ever came back.

Rachel hated funerals. There was not one thing that she liked about them. Because she hated goodbyes. But yet she still found it in herself to turn and watch the coffin slowly descend into the ground.

"Goodbye" The word tasted bitter on her tongue but it had to be said and now that it had been hopefully they could find a way to move on. But never forget.

* * *

**THE END... NAR I'M KIDDING :) WE AINT EVEN STARTED YET!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 22 ~ Why?**

Death is a part of life. Just another stepping stone towards what is to come. But sometimes it can make us realise things about ourselves. So as Rachel sat dressed in an old pair of tracksuit pants and a old hoodie she couldn't help but let her mind wander in the silence.

Sarah had told her things about love that she had not known before. She had asked her if she loved Noah. At the time she hadn't known how to answer that question. But now she did. Death of a loved one makes you see things in a new light… a new perspective. So it wasn't until now two days after the funeral did she finally except what she knew to be true.

She loved him.

Loved him in a way that she had never loved anyone else before. Her heart ached whenever she wasn't with him. She found it hard to smile if he wasn't smiling. Her whole world she realized had revolved around him ever since that day in the auditorium.

But she knew it was too late. He could never love her back now.

"Wake up Noah" She whispered more to herself than the boy lying in the hospital bed. Bandages and gauze tape covered the visible area of his body.

It had been almost a week since Noah was rushed into hospital. Almost a week since Sarah Puckerman's life was taken, it hadn't been until after her death that Rachel realised how bad the cancer was and obviously knowing that her son could die at any moment had been too much for the woman. She had died that day, it wasn't a peaceful death. She didn't even get to say goodbye to her children. And what made it worse was that Abby had been there when her heart stopped beating.

That would stay with the young girl for the rest of her life.

"Abby needs you" Tears fell silently down her cheeks but she didn't move to wipe them away even though she was surprised she had any tears left to cry.

"She needs her big brother Noah… she needs you. She wont sleep and she barely eats. Noah I don't know what to do… I just… I… we… need you Noah" She chocked out as she started to sob

Being in this room was painful. Seeing him lying there motionless was almost worse than death. The doctors said they had done everything they could do, even her Daddy had helped with some of his operations. But unfortunately they said he had slipped into a coma and it was now up to him to wake up… they said it would help if he had a reason to wake up. And that's what scared her… because she didn't know if he had a reason to wake up anymore.

She had broken him, caused him so much pain that she could safely guess that had been what he had been thinking about just before he had crashed.

But now all she wanted to do was tell him she loved him. She wanted to put herself out there knowing that he could break her heart just like she broke his. And if he chose to do so she wouldn't care, hell she would probably feel better if he did. Noah was a complex person but she knew that he would want to hurt her, hurt he just like she hurt him.

And by rejecting her love he would get his chance to hurt her.

She knew her logic was probably not the sanest at the moment but with all the depressing emotions that had been forced upon them lately you couldn't blame her for thinking so desperately. Hoping that if he got to hurt her then maybe he would find it in himself to move on.

But she refused to keep her hopes up.

Suddenly the hospital room door was pulled open revealing two slightly familiar boys standing there. She recognised them as Matt and Mike. She had never talked to them in person before but she knew they were good friends of Noah and Finn's.

"How is he?" Matt asked softly as they stepped into the room closing the door behind him

"No better" She said as she quickly turned away to wipe away the evidence of her tears.

"You don't have to hide from us Rachel" Mike said as they came to stand by her

"Yeah, I mean you tell everyone else its alright to cry so the same thing should apply for you too remember" Matt nodded in agreement.

She simply nodded before turning back to face Noah's hospital bed. After the first half an hour she lost count of how long they had been sitting there for. It wasn't until Mike came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder that the silence was broken.

"You need to get out of this hospital room Rachel" He said

"I cant… I need to be here when he wakes up" She protested refusing to move her eyes from his figure lying there motionless.

"That could be days away… Rach" Matt sighed shaking his head at her obvious denial. She wasn't sure how much they knew about her relationship with their friend, didn't know how much Finn had told them but she could feel safe guessing that they obviously knew enough to be here now.

"We came here for another reason other than to see Puck" Mike admitted "There's a football game tonight and well us and the guys thought that you could help us with a little presentation we want to put on in Puck's behalf"

"Hu?" She was generally confused at this point to where this was going

"Believe it or not Puck is basically the only one on the whole football team that has a lot of god given talent. Everyone thinks that Finn is the star because he's the quarterback and all but in reality we suck even more than we usually do without Puck there to play, it shows how much we need him" Matt explained to her

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked

"Before the game there will be a few minutes silence to like sort of pray for Puck and all. But we were thinking that you could come out and sing with us this song we picked out, what you think?" Mike asked obviously hopeful she would say yes.

Truthfully she hadn't sung since Noah's accident and if she didn't start again soon then she knew she would regret it. And this way she could help out someone in the process.

"I'd be happy to help" She said forcing a smile as she stood up giving one last fleeting glance at Noah before leaving the room with the two boys.

Spending the rest of the afternoon with Matt and Mike they showed her the song they had chosen and shown her the parts they wanted her to sing. Spending time with people who always found something to laugh about and smile about was a breath of fresh air. In the hours they spent practising and simply having fun Rachel was able to take a step back from her life for awhile and actually take some time to be a normal teenager.

Matt and Mike helped her do that and she was truly grateful for it. Even though in the back of her mind those dark thoughts still plagued her.

She split up with the two boys promising she would meet them by the football field just before the game.

"Abby honey are you in here?" She into her bedroom

Even though they had guest bedrooms Abby didn't like sleeping alone and seeing how her bedroom was plenty big enough for two people she let Abby share her own room.

"Yeah" Abby said dully from where she sat on top of Rachel's queen bed playing with the light pink bunny rabbit that she had told her Noah had bought her when she was born.

"Hey… you alright?" She asked as she walked over to the bed kneeling down so she was at eye level with the younger girl

"Yeah… I guess" Abby shrugged

"Alright, well I was wondering if you know Matt and Mike?" She asked and smiled when she saw a smile work its way onto Abby's face and her eyes light up.

"Of cause" She said quickly

"Well they invited us to go to their football game tonight. We are going to sing a song for Noah" The last sentence was said quietly but the smile never left Abby's face

"He would like that" She said nodding her head

"So would you like to come with me?" Deciding to move on not wanting to take the chance of ruining the happy mood Abby seemed to be in

"Yes please!" Abby said nodding her head quickly as she jumped from the bed.

"Lets go then" Rachel smiled as she grabbed Abby's hand before basically running out of the room and out of the house to where Rachel's fathers was sitting in the driver and passenger seats of their family car.

After getting in and making sure Abby was buckled up Rachel let her Dad's know they were ready to go.

The silence that hung around them gave them all time to think.

Hiram Berry was concerned for not only his daughters well being but for their whole family's which in the past few days had grown by one with the addition of Abby Puckerman. He had worked his whole life to get where he was today owning his business and being one of the best lawyers money could buy. His one ambition in life was to give his family the things he didn't have as a child. And so far, along with his Husband they was doing a pretty fine job at it if he did say so himself.

But as he glanced into the rear view mirror and saw the defeated look that was gracing his usually happy daughters face he knew that somewhere along the way he went wrong.

Similar thoughts were flying through Leroy Berry's mind. He could see how much pain his little girl was in and yet there seemed to be nothing he nor his partner could do to take that pain away. When she had called them in hysterics they had rushed home as fast as they could only to be faced with the realisation that they little girl was not as strong as they had first thought.

He wondered now if it had been wrong to leave her alone so much. He had thought they had been doing the right thing by her. He and Hiram worked their hardest to make sure they could provide for their family, make sure they could give their daughter everything she could possibly dream of. But it wasn't until he had walked into Lima Hospital a place that he had been many times before seeing as it was one of the many hospitals he was called to do surgery at, that he realised something he wished he had a long time ago.

Their daughter had needed them.

She didn't need all the money that was put into her account every week. She didn't need all the new clothes and jewellery they bought her, she didn't need any of it… all she had needed was them. And to see her sitting there on the hallway ground leaning against the wall while hugging Abby who at the time had still been crying silent tears that matched those that were spilling from Rachel's eyes, well lets just say it had defiantly hit home.

Both adults in the car only hopped that they could make up for all the time that had already been waisted.

Abby sat quietly watching the people around her. Out of the three other people in the car Rachel was the one she knew the most but yet here there were two people who were basically strangers to her seeing as she had only met them once or twice and they were being as kind and as caring to her as Rachel had been from that first time she called her.

Her whole life had been ruff but she knew it had been no where near as bad as Noah's had been. Noah was everything to her, she liked to think she loved both her brother and her mother equally but in the back of her mind she knew that wasn't completely true. She loved her mother so much that at times sometimes she would find herself crying because she had known that one day sooner rather than later she would be taken away from her children. And now that that day had arrived she realised that her love for her brother had only grown stronger through the pain.

Noah had been her everything. Her father figure, her best friend, her teacher and everything and anything else she needed him to be. He had been the one to take her to father daughter days at school, he had been the one to turn up to every one of her parent teacher interviews even thought at first the teachers were a little bit confused at why he was the one showing up but soon realised why. Noah had been the one to wipe away her tears when she was sad, make her smile no matter how upset or angry she was, the one who could make her laugh even if they were sitting in a hospital waiting room. He had been there to teacher he how to ride her first bike, had taught her to read and write along with all those other subjects that she just didn't understand, like math. He had been there with her every step of the way putting his own life on hold so he could make sure hers was going in the right direction.

She loved him more than words could describe and no one could replace him. So that's why she was trying her hardest no to cry. She knew Rachel had told her that it was ok to cry but she knew that he mum would have wanted her to be happy. Abby herself wanted to be happy, and sitting here in this car she could see that this was a family who were going to make it through this. And they had been kind enough to offer her their help and welcome her with open arms.

When Noah woke up she knew that together that they could make it through this… they all could.

Rachel knew better than to say anything to break the silence that hung around them, despite how much she wanted to. She hated the silence, hated it more than anything. She knew that people hated how much she talked but she couldn't help it. It was something she did, something she felt she needed to do so that there would be no silence.

It had been a habit she picked up at a young age. The first time her fathers had left her alone for the first time. At the time the silence hadn't seemed so bad but that soon changed when she realised that the empty house and the quietness left room for nothing else than her own thoughts. And sometimes they were not the best of things. So to make sure her thoughts didn't wonder to thoughts of why her parents didn't want to be around her or why everyone at school hated her she talked… and talked… and talked… and talked… filled the emptiness in any and every way possible.

So when everything was quiet it gave her time to think and at times like these she didn't want to think because at times like these _'What if'_ questions haunted her thoughts. The only time that she had been able to sit in silence was then she was with Noah. Because silence with him wasn't awkward or lonely… it was just well… comfortable. Like no words needed to be said for them to understand each other. And that was something she had been grateful for but unfortunately he wasn't here now. He wasn't here to keep her thoughts at bay and she wouldn't be surprised if he was never here again. After all once he woke up she felt safe to say he would take Abby and get as far away from her as possible.

But suddenly she was brought back to reality by Abby tugging on her hand.

"We're here" Abby said softly before her Daddy Leroy came around to help Abby out of the car.

Making her way through the parking lot and towards the football field she couldn't help but feel nervous. Not because she was about to sing in front of the whole school but about what she was singing about.

'_You can do this Rachel'_ She thought to herself as she stopped to say a quick goodbye to her parents and Abby before walking towards Matt and Mike who were standing next to the locker rooms obviously waiting for her.

"Hey" She said quietly as she reached them

"Hey you ready?" Mike asked as with a sad smile

After hanging out with these two boys for the better half of the day she had learnt that they had been very close to Noah. Almost as close as Finn had been. Apparently they had become closer over the past year and a half seeing as Finn had started to devote more and more of his time to his girlfriend Quinn.

'_You know you should tell him about what you overheard… Quinn is obviously using him'_ Her conscious whispered to her but she quickly pushed it out of her mind. It wasn't her place to ruin anyone else's lives she was pretty she sure she had accomplished enough revolving around that topic for the time being.

"Yeah lets do this" Rachel nodded her head before agreeing to meet them on the field when it was time.

"Welcome to tonight's football match, McKinley vs. Berkley. But before we start tonight the guys wanted to take a few moments of silence to pray for one of our own. Noah Puckerman can not be here with us tonight because of a accident a few days ago that has left him in a coma" Coach Tanaka's voice carried through the speakers throughout the field

"Also some of the guys had put together a little something in Puck's honour" He said before walking off the field and handing the microphone to Rachel who now stood between Matt and Mike who both also held microphones.

Walking out onto the field Rachel looked up at the crowd and was slightly shocked to see the grim faces that stared back at her. She hadn't known that Noah's condition would affect the student body in such a way but obviously it had.

Taking her position back between the boys so they were now facing the bleachers she held the microphone to her mouth.

"Every 40 seconds someone asks… why?" She said just before the music began to play through the speakers. And she began to sing.

"_**(Rachel)**_

_It must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light  
Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud  
__Now here we are gathered in our little hometown  
This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd_

_**(Rachel, Matt & Mike)**_

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'  
Was there anything I could have said or done?  
Oh, I had no clue you were masking  
A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong  
And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

_**(Matt)**_

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old  
Roundin' third to score the winning run  
You always played with passion no matter what the game  
When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun_

_**(Rachel)**_

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'  
And was there anything I could have said or done?  
Oh, I had no clue you were masking  
A troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong  
And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

_**(Mike)**_

_Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze  
The golden sun is shining on my face  
The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing  
This old world really ain't that bad a place_

_**(Rachel, Matt & Mike)**_

_Oh, why? There's no comprehending  
And who am I to try to judge or explain?  
Oh, but I do have one burning question  
Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?  
They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried'_

_Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song  
Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song"_

"Why?" She whispered into the microphone but it still carried out for everyone to hear and for once she wasn't ashamed to let all those people who had once bully her see her cry.

* * *

_**A/N ~ Sorry for the wait even though it wasn't really that long I'm sure it still seemed long to everyone. But anyway to make up for that I wrote this very long in my opinion chap and I hope you all like it :)**_

_**Sorry about the cliffy last chap but I couldnt help myself and I loved how you were all frustrated because I didn't let on who died :) HAHAHA I'm sorry again I just couldn't help myself it was just to tempting to leave it like that and it made for an excellent cliffy.**_

_****_

Anyway REVIEW! Tell me if you liked it or not!

_**KTHXBAI! **_


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **All's Fair In Love And War

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **They were sick and tired of the social food chain ranking them as the losers of the school. They were fed up with having to bring extra sets of clothes to school knowing that they would have to change somewhere through the day. But most of all they wanted to put a stop to it all. So when the one girl who was at the very bottom of the ladder decides that enough is enough will they stand beside her to take revenge on those who have bullied and tormented them all throughout their school lives or will they just stand in the background and let it all continue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.

* * *

**Chap 23 ~ Where Am I**

The only sounds that filled the empty hospital room was the somewhat steady breathing from the individual lying unconscious in the hospital bed and the constant beeping noise emitting from the heart monitor machine.

Noah Puckerman was still lying as still as he had been since he had slipped into the coma that had kept him bedridden for the past week. The only change was that his eyes had started to rapidly move around under his eyelids which told the doctors that he was dreaming.

But about what they didn't know.

_**Inside Noah's Dreams.**_

"_So this is what dying feels like" Noah whispered to himself looking around the darkness that surrounded him_

"_It hurts" He whispered as he looked down at his beaten and bloody sad excuse of a body that was causing him this pain._

_A pain completely unlike what usually flowed through his body was welcomed in a way. Pain was something he had become so accustom to that without it being forced upon him on a daily basis had simply become an unknown event for him. _

'_It's not the same but' A small voice echoed through his mind _

"_No" He agreed _

"_It doesn't hurt as much" The voice echoed slightly louder than before_

_Sighing he blocked out that voice as well as he could and tried to focus on something else. Yet the only things that he found himself thinking about were more and more depressing than the last. _

_He regretted a lot of things he had done in his life but it wasn't until now did he actually have the time to contemplate everything he had done in his life._

_He had raised Abby the best he could with what little experience he had with children. It had been a learning process for both of them. They had always had to be patient with each other knowing that they were both new to this and that they were learning together. But he didn't regret the way he raised Abby because one look at the girl she was today he could feel proud to say that he had been a major part of her life. _

_The things he did regret however were things that at the time he didn't notice were hurting others. Most of the time he was so caught up in his own pain to notice that his actions did in fact cause others pain. No where near on the same level as his own pain but still pain nun the less._

_And he regretted that. _

_He regretted the slushie facials. The name calling. The bullying. He regretted turning into Puck to shield himself away from the world that had hurt him so badly._

"_Your right. . . It doesn't hurt as much as living does" He found himself mumbling whether it be to himself or the voice inside his mind he didn't know for his thoughts took back over within seconds._

_Because after everything that had happened over the past few months he had learnt that while shielding himself away from the world through Puck he had kept himself from feeling things that he hadn't felt for a long time._

_Feelings he had thought he was no longer capable of feeling. _

_Kindness… Friendship… Forgiveness… and most of all… Love…_

_He had forgotten what love felt like. Forgotten what it felt like for someone to love you unconditionally no matter what. Over the years the love he felt for his little sister and his mother had faded away overwhelmed by the pain that consumed his very being and pushed to the very back of what was left of his heart. _

_It had still been there but he had forgotten… to consumed by pain to realise that sometimes love was all you needed to be able to see the light. _

_He remembered his mother had always told him 'When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see which has opened for us'_

_He had never understood those words until now. He had been to blind to see what was right in front of him. To blind to understand why it was only when Rachel was around that he started to feel something again, why when she was around the pain would subside and turn into nothing more than a dull ache. _

_He had been completely blind to the world… blind to love._

_Funny how it was now as he lay on his dead bed that he was finally understanding all those sayings that had never made the lick of sense to him while he was living._

_Love is blind after all._

"_I love her" He finally admitted to himself _

_**End Of Noah's Dreams.**_

Eyes shot open as ragged gasps of air were being drawn into Noah's lungs. He groaned as the light burned his weak eyes and cased him to shut them again.

Moving to much to fast caused him a great amount of pain and he couldn't figure out why.

"Where am I?" He groaned opening his eyes once again but slower this time around.

Yet as his eyes adjusted to the light and took in his surroundings it became clear to him even with his foggy mind that he did not know where he was. . . Or how he got here.

* * *

**_A/N ~ SO sorry for the long wait ! ! I have been so busy lately that I haven't had a chance to get on here and write. There might be another wait for the next few chaps. if your lucky you might get another one soon but after that idk when i'll be able to upload or write! sorry but like all you writers know we all have lives that don't involve the internet!_**


End file.
